Do Heroes Date?
by Jakob Kane
Summary: Hot off the train of the Provisional Hero License Exam and ready for the second term of U.A. Highschool, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo...! Eh they're under house arrest for fighting. A curious Deku then asks the fiery blonde a strange question that sparks conversation between the two and eventually all of Class 1-A, even the entire school! "Do Heroes date?"
1. Chapter 1 - Do Heroes Date?

**Author's Notes –** This story focuses less on the hero training and fighting and more on relationship building and slice of life aspects, which I honestly didn't think there was enough of, if any, in _My Hero Academia_. So, as you can see, if you haven't read Chapter 124 in Volume 14 of the manga or haven't watched all three seasons of the anime then you probably shouldn't read this story. I will most likely not spoil anything but just to be on the safe side.

As with many fanfictions, I will be telling a different story than the original does but staying true to what _has_ already happened. In other words, most things that happened prior to Chapter 125 in Volume 14 of the manga (or everything up to the end of season 3 in anime) have happened. i.e. Mirio did show up with Nejire and Tamaki to introduce themselves to Class 1-A. Himiko Toga was Camie in the license exam. Katsuki won the First Year School Festival. Etc…

What _has_ changed is the fact "Overhaul", the new villain that appeared at the end of Season 3, is not in this story. I don't know enough about him and the fact I want this story to focus more on just the students was a big deciding factor. **SO** , now that you know the aim of my story and what to sorta expect and not expect, I hope you enjoy. If I've already turned you off then I apologize. I know this a/n is fairly long but I wanted to get the specifics out of the way and explain how and what I'm writing. Let's get it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Do Heroes Date?**

"Hey, Kacchan? Can I ask something somewhat personal, maybe odd?" Izuku questioned as they were both vacuuming opposite ends of the hallway leading to and from the kitchen and common area.

"The hell?" Katsuki replied with a sense of dread and, of course, anger.

"Yeah, nevermind… ahaheh..." the teen with nappy green hair murmured as he tried to get back to focusing on his vacuum.

"Nah nah nah, you have my attention now. Spit it out before I make you spit _something else_ out", the fiery blonde stated.

"Well..." Izuku started as he shut off the vacuum. It was a little weird that he decided to ask Katsuki of all people but he assumed now was as good a time as any. "Do you think pros like...uh...heh..." He stopped. A really weird question was on his brain but he felt like asking Katsuki was the most appropriate thing to do. "D-do you think pros like… D-date? Or s-something?"

Katsuki stopped his vacuum but did not take his eyes off the floor he was cleaning. After a few seconds of silence he shook his head in a seemingly exasperated manner and brought his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. "What kinda idiotic question is that?!" Katsuki exclaimed, then shortly after he actually started laughing. "What, you got a lil' crush on somebody? HAH, I know you wouldn't just ask that outta nowhere. Well c'mon, who's got your panties all in a twist?"

Izuku was obviously nervous at this point and Katsuki egging him on was not helping at all. _I knew asking Kacchan was gonna end up being a bad idea._ The young man thought to himself. Although Katsuki would probably make fun of him for asking such a strange question out of nowhere he knew he could put forth trust in him. "It just seems weird that we've been in the same class for almost half a year now and none of us have really shown signs of anything beyond a friendship. I mean when is the last time you've heard two pros dating or even a pro dating someone that isn't one? Doesn't it just seem strange? Like how-"

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki shouted with a visible expression of annoyance. "Do you ever stop rambling? Damn..." At this point the childhood friend had turned around to look Izuku in the face. "First off, you'd be crazy to think I haven't took a good look at some of the chicks in our class. But my only focus right now is to become a Hero. Got me?"

Izuku nodded in agreement and opened his mouth as if he was about to ask something again until Katsuki cut him off once more.

"Shut it." The blonde reinstated. "I'm not finished. As for pros they probably don't really have time for that kinda stuff. At least until they retire. Some probably don't feel that way, though. Maybe they are banging. Who knows?"

The freckled teen looked away for a moment to process, "So you think Heroes _should_ or _could_ be in a relationship while carrying out their duties?"

Katsuki rolled his eyes, "Look, who gives a crap, ya know? If you get a boner when you see a chick then hook up with her. I guarantee Sparky has got a thing for Earlobes, and IcyHot probably has a thing for Ponytail."

"Well now, I didn't know you were one for gossip", Izuku joked with a grin.

"Whatever. Now leave me alone", Katsuki said with one last look and turned back to his vacuum.

 _Hmm…_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya hasn't had his Quirk for very long; as of this current date about a year and four months, far less time than anyone else in Class 1-A or even 1-B, for that matter. Yet he has a lot of weight on his shoulders. Young Midoriya has had a Quirk passed down onto him from the _former_ greatest number one Hero, All Might. Now the Quirk-less teenager needs to train hard to live up to All Might's name so he, too, can be the number one Hero. He has to be.

But first he just needs to get through his teenage hormones…

"HE ASKED _WHAT_?! HAHAHA!"

 _Oh no, Kacchan ratted me out._ Izuku immediately thought, sweat dropping from his temple.

The first full day of house arrest just finished for Izuku and Katsuki and now the rest of the students from Class 1-A are finally reaching the dorms. The first few to arrive first are usually Momo Yaoyorozu and Tenya Iida while the rest flood in about four or five, sometimes less, at a time. Strangely enough, however, Tenya wasn't one of the first ones to enter the dorms. Izuku walked around the corner and sure enough Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima were two of the first to arrive.

Katsuki turned around just in time to see a helpless expression on Izuku's face and slightly grinned while shrugging his shoulders.

"Yo, Midoriya, what's on your mind, buddy? Haha!" Denki asked the curious boy.

"W-Well, ya know, heh heh..." Izuku awkwardly muttered as he slowly brought his hand behind his neck.

"You know, Kaminari, he brings up a point", Eijiro stated to Denki. "When is the last time you saw a Hero date? Not even date, just hold some sort of relationship?"

"I get that, dude, but now I just need to get to the bottom of who Midoriya has the hots for!" Denki exclaimed giving slight punches to Izuku.

"Midoriya has a crush on a classmate?" A firm yet gentle voice from the front door erupted as Tenya finally entered the common area with Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, and Shoto Todoroki right behind him.

"Hell yeah, Iida!" The teen with an electricity Quirk confirmed. "You know who it is? I know you two are pretty close. Tell me all the juicy bits!"

"Kaminari, you got it all wrong!" Izuku sputtered. "I asked Kacchan what he thought about Heroes dating. I was curious."

The small crowd of seven students currently in the dorms looked at the strong, determined, up-and-coming Hero to see if what Izuku said was true. Katsuki rolled his eyes exactly like he did toward his childhood friend shortly ago when the two talked and explained, "I never said that nerd was digging anyone."

"So you don't have a crush on someone, Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked for confirmation as Ochaco stood behind her with slightly sad eyes.

"O-Okay, this is k-kinda getting out of control, d-don'tchya think?" Izuku said nervously.

"Midoriya has a crush on someone?!" A feminine and very excited voice shouted from the front door.

Denki smirked as he and three girls, Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, and Kyoka Jiro, turned around the corner.

Izuku shook his head but couldn't speak up in time before Mina ran right up to him, grabbed his arm and said, "Oooooh Midoriya, who is it? Who is it? Is it me? Oooh don't make me blush, please!"

The teen knew he had for One for All coursing through his veins but nothing could make him strong enough for something like this… "I'm sorry Ashido, Kaminari is telling stories." He said with a forceful smile on his face as he scratched his head.

Ochaco now looked visibly more disappointed, moreso than when Tsuyu asked about Izuku's crush mere seconds ago. "Hey, I'm going to my dorm..." She whispered to the teen with frog powers.

Being as nonchalant as possible, Tsuyu simply nodded and swiftly squeezed Ochaco's hand as she went by which made the gravity girl give one last look toward her friend and headed to the stairs.

Katsuki noticed the girl head off on her own and he silently cleared his throat and gave a quick look at Izuku before saying, "All right you idiots, any of you have trash?"

"Aw, way to ruin the mood, man!" Denki said with a condescending growl.

"Well tell you what, Midori, I'll wait on you, okay? Don't be shy! Just tell me when you're ready, heheheh!" Mina teased as she un-clenched Izuku's arm.

He smiled and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"You know, Midoriya, my father did raise me while being a Hero. I mean he wasn't always supportive, perhaps because he was using me, but he still did his job." Shoto said, proving Izuku right while still answering to his curiosity.

"Indeed, Todoroki is correct." Tenya added in as the majority of the classmates dispersed to go grab their garbage. "And I am certain my brother Tensei had his fair share of relationships, as well. He was a sort of 'ladies man'."

Izuku laughed and remembered about Kota, the little kid he had saved from Muscles back in summer training; his parents were both Heroes, too. Maybe he was overthinking this a little too much so he simply suggested, "What if we ask Aizawa what he thinks?"

Tenya had a somewhat look of bewilderment in his eyes as he brought his hand to his chin to think. "That would be a strange question to bring to his attention. But we could learn more about what it takes to be a Hero. Maybe even hear some examples and his own experiences with the matter."

"Exactly! First thing tomorrow morning I'll-", Izuku halted his sentence before remembering what situation he was in. "Shoot..."

"Do not worry, fellow classmate, as your representative I will initiate this task and make it an upmost priority!" Tenya reassured while gesticulating crazily, just like always.

"Thanks, Iida! Let me know what he has to say about it tomorrow after class." Izuku said.

"Negative, dear friend!" Tenya exclaimed as he placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

Confused, the teen with nappy green hair turned to Shoto who then said, "Yeah, sorry, Midoriya, we're not supposed to talk about what happens in class for the next few days."

"Ah screw it, I'll still be number one student by the end of the year." Katsuki said with multiple garbage bags in his hand, overhearing the conversation the three were having.

Shoto breathed a single chuckle out of his nose as he walked off to the kitchen.

"You know, if I recall correctly, didn't Hagakure once confirm she had a significant other? Perhaps I misheard?" Tenya questioned as he tucked his hand to his chin once more to think.

Izuku slightly frowned and tried to think of the time Tenya was thinking of. "We could ask Ojiro. I'm pretty sure he talks to Hagakure frequently. Probably shouldn't ask her directly."

"Monkey-Boy isn't around." Katsuki piped up as he reentered the dorms having emptied his hands of the garbage.

"Ah yes, I believe he stayed in the classroom for a while longer talking to Present Mic and doing some extra work." The teen with the engine Quirk said, snapping his fingers.

"Come to think of it, a good bit of our classmates aren't here." Izuku noticed as he looked around to see the girls, minus Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Momo Yaoyorozu, sitting on the couch and Shoto, Katsuki, Denki, and Eijiro in the kitchen. "And where did Uraraka and Asui go? Are they in their dorms already?"

"I would presume so. I suppose I will retire as well. I have a plethora of studying to do. Take care, Midoriya." Tenya said with a nod and warm smile.

Izuku smiled back, "Will do, Iida. You too."

* * *

 _Ochaco Uraraka, Hero name: Uravity, Secret Power: I think I like Deku a lot more than as a friend…_ The girl thought to herself as she lied in bed with her head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling.

"Whatchya' thinkin' 'bout?" A familiar voice coming from the slightly ajar door said.

Startled, Ochaco sat up, realizing who it was. "Oh, you know, going through an existential crisis." She said with a grin as she laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Are you okay?" Tsuyu kindly asked, genuinely worried about her friend as she took a seat in the chair by the desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out what I need to do." Ochaco answered with an underbidding sigh. "I like him, you know. A lot."

"I know you do. I do, too." Tsuyu said as solemn as possible.

Ochaco sat up once more and looked at Tsuyu with widened and shocked eyes before letting out a simple, "Huh…?"

"The difference is your feelings aren't the same as mine and it's something you should discuss with him about. Mine don't need the same treatment." The frog teen said, reaffirming what she meant. "You need to talk to him."

The girl with shoulder length brown hair readjusted herself in her bed before lying back down and breathing another sigh. "What if it turns out Heroes _don't_ end up in relationships or something? And what if he doesn't like me in that way? And haven't we even talked about this before?!"

"Ribbit." Tsuyu croaked as she stood up and headed for the bed. She sat on the edge of it and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as Ochaco herself looked Tsuyu in the eye and smiled. "I think we both know Midoriya doesn't see you that way but I'm sure you could _very_ easily change his mind."

Ochaco took a moment to process before stating, "He's so focused on becoming a Hero, though. Wouldn't I just get in the way of that? And _WAIT_ what do you mean I could change his mind?!"

"C'mon, Ochaco, you seriously think he could resist you? Out of all the people here you're the one that has supported him the most. I'm sure that means more than you could know to him." Tsuyu gently confirmed as she also looked to the ceiling. "As for getting in the way of his training, don't you think it would be fun to train together?"

Ochaco's already pink cheeks ended up getting even more pink thinking about Izuku. "Yeah..." She halfheartedly muttered.

"Remember when we had that class pool session over the summer? I saw you always staring at him." Tsuyu decided to add in.

The girl with the gravity Quirk was blushing now more than ever as she sank down deeper into her pillow. "Tsu..." She blinked a few times before sighing a third time. "I didn't know I made it that obvious."

"You trying to be discreet about it is what made it obvious." The black haired teen joked as she rose from the bed and walked over to the door. "I'd better head to my dorm. I need to study and prepare for tomorrow. If you need anything you're welcome to stop by."

"Thanks." Ochaco said with a happy smile as Tsuyu walked out closing the door behind her.

And just like that, she was back to her own thoughts and worries. _I know during the license exam I said I was going to push these feelings aside but how am I supposed to do that. I trust Tsu but_ _I can't talk to him about how I feel,_ _even as badly as I want to_ _. At least... not yet._

 _*Bzzt bzzt*_

Ochaco turned over to check her phone. It had actually been going off for a while but she decided to ignore it for the time being. She pressed the home button and was greeted with her phone background, a picture of Tenya, Izuku, and herself during summer training with her arm wrapped around Izuku's and resting her head on his shoulder. Each time she unlocked it she got taken back a bit. A cheeky smile appeared on her face as she swiped and opened her messages.

* * *

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER:** CAN YOU IDIOTS STOP TEXTING

 _Read_ _message_ _yesterday at 9:51 P.M.  
_ -  
 _Unread_ _m_ _essages today from 4:34 P.M._

 **Jiro** : YAOMOMO where u at?

 **HagaKUTIE** : U 2 Mashirao

 **Tenya Iida** : Ojiro stayed after class with Present Mic. Not sure about Yaoyorozu.

 **Mashirao** : I stayed after class t

 **Mashirao** : Yeah lol

 **Mashirao** : I think Yaoyorozu went out for a jog. She stayed after class for a little bit, too

 **Grapico** : Momo went jogging? WAT IS SHE WEARING MOMO WAT R U WEAR

 **P!nK** : omfg

 **Jiro** : mineta r u even back at the dorms yet either

 **Grapico** : Smh ya I jus got jealous when I saw Mina clutching Midoriya's arm so I decided to go to my room

 **P!nK** : OMFG!

 **Midoriya** : Huh?

 **Red Riot** : Mineta get your grape ass dwn here boy were having a talk

 **Grapico** : Is Midoriya there?

 **Midoriya** : Yea

 **Grapico** : :(

 **Ochacolate** : What are you guys ta;;in about?

 **Ochacolate** : *talling

 **P!nK** : LOL

 **Ochacolate** : **talking :'(

 **HagaKUTIE** : Precious

 **Electric Stud** : LMAAAAOOOOOOOOOOooo

 **Koda** : And I thouhhht it was har 4 me 2 type

 **Shoji** : hey Koda do you get my papers from the other day? I didn't see you walk in the dorms this evening. are you here?

 **Midoriya** : YAMAHA

 **Koda** : Oh yes absoluteku. WAnt me to rop them by?

 **Jiro** : Uraraka come downstairs

 **Midoriya** : Whoops, I meant to say "HAHAHAHA" but it autocorrected to "YAMAHA"

 _Read_ _message_ _today at 4:_ _46 P.M.  
-_

With a very wide smile on her face she decided to finally get out of her bed and see what the gang was up to. Ochaco slightly overheard what the boys were talking about as she headed in the opposite direction toward the common area.

"So do you think it'll work?" Denki asked over near the kitchen, talking to Eijiro, Hanta Sero, and Rikido Sato while Izuku, Katsuki, and Shoto were slightly off to the side, seemingly minding their own business.

"We could go over at the same time, dude", Eijiro suggested, giving Denki a slight tap on the shoulder.

"I doubt any of them want me, to be honest, heheh..." Hanta said with a nervous smile, scratching his head.

"They seem to really like my cake, Sero", Rikido affirmed. "If you need someone to hook you up..."

"Sato, no, hook _us_ up." Denki pleaded, pointing to Eijiro and himself with a playful smirk on his face.

"You guys are pathetic." Katsuki noted as he took a bite into the last of his dinner and took a gulp of orange soda. "See what you caused?" He said, looking over toward Izuku.

The teen gave a weary smile and noticed that Ochaco was walking by. "Uh hold on, I'll be right back." He got up and trotted over to his friend.

"Damn, Midoriya got more balls than all of us combined." Eijiro said as he clapped his hands together a few times to mockingly applaud Izuku.

"I heard you." he said as the others hovering over the counter chuckled and whistled.

Ochaco turned around a few meters short of where the girls were sitting and noticed Izuku coming over and immediately blushed. _Noo! Stop, why am I already blushing. Oh no, Deku, please…_

"H-Hey uh, are you okay?" The boy said looking Ochaco straight in the eye. "I didn't notice you leaving the common area until it, uh... was too late. And I saw Asui coming after you and was just worried. I, uh, wanted to just see if you were all right."

A giddy yet painfully embarrassing crooked grin appeared on the girl's face as she squeaked out a, "mHM!"

 _Oh crap why am I like this oh no no no no…_ Ochaco thought to herself, repeating 'no' with the same derpy smile on her face.

"A-Ahh, t-that's um..." Izuku paused as she looked at her cute smile and rapidly blushing cheeks. "I'm glad. Just uh, just lemme know if you need something."

"YEAH", Ochaco basically shouted until she cleared her throat and continued in her normal voice, "Of course, Deku. I appreciate it."

Izuku nodded and gave his signature smile which absolutely melted Ochaco's heart. "Well I'll try to be up before you leave to go to class. You know me with my house arrest. I'll seeya then?" He asked.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Ochaco said before realizing it sounded needy. "I-I mean I won't like be, ya know, _waiting_ for you! N-Not like, 'Oh where's Deku, is he gonna show up? I gotta tell him bye because he's my friend!' Hehehe… _W-Wait_ I mean not that I _wouldn't_ do that! Um..."

 _Deku is laughing…?!_

"Uraraka, you're really, uh, something else. You're acting like me right now haha!" Izuku exclaimed, breathing heavily from laughing. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I see that you had somewhere to be", he concluded, nodding at the three girls sitting on the couch, all looking at the two goofballs. Izuku's face now was starting to redden. Ochaco's rosy cheeks continued to get worse.

"I'll seeya later", he repeated, giving another nod to his friend and then the girls.

Ochaco watched as he awkwardly walked back to the kitchen, explaining himself to the guys as all four of them got a good chuckle out of it.

"Ochaco, that was one of the weirdest yet cutest conversations I've ever heard. You two are so _freaking_ cute like oh my God!" Mina squealed as she waved the girl with pink cheeks to come sit down. "You _can't_ tell me you don't like him."

"MINA!" Ochaco screamed as she shook her head and felt what little redness had gone away instantly reappear. "Coming down here was a mistake. I have homework to do."

"Awww, we're just messing, teehee." Toru said. "We _were_ talking about the boys, though. Midoriya did bring up a question that we all became interested in."

"I call dibs on Denki, that idiot." Kyoka confirmed, plugging in her right ear jack into her phone.

"And I called dibs on Kirishima." Mina added as she lightly slapped Ochaco's thigh. "I'm assuming you want dibs on Midori?"

"No no no, look, Deku is trying really hard to be a Hero. I don't want to get in the way of that." Ochaco responded as heartfelt as possible, bringing her hand to her heart and slightly frowning.

"That's adorable", Toru murmured.

"SO YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs, automatically jolting up but immediately sitting back down due to Kyoka covering her mouth and pulling her down.

"MINA", both Ochaco and Toru exclaimed as the girl with gravity powers covered her face and accidentally started floating.

" _Who?! Me?!"_ One of the boys from across the hall asked, being very humorous, laughing at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Kyoka shouted back, trying to help pull down an unaware Ochaco floating in mid-air.

"What about Tsu and Momo?" Toru asked, checking her phone to see if Momo replied back in the group chat or otherwise.

"Tsu doesn't really seem like the type of girl to want a relationship right now. And honestly neither does Yaomomo." Kyoka stated, not taking her eyes off her phone. "Sorry if that's not my place or right to say."

Ochaco, now calmed down a little bit more, added, "Yeah I talked to Tsu about this type of thing before. She likes everyone in our class but she isn't really into it like that, I guess."

"I think Tsu and Tokoyami would be cute together." Kyoka pitched in.

The three other girls looked at her with a look of wild bewilderment as they really thought about the two together. All three started nodding and shrugging at each other and said, "Yeah, I can see it", or thereabouts.

* * *

After a while things seemed to really calm down in the dorms. Half of the guys left the kitchen while Toru went to go talk to Mashirao once he came back from class finally. Izuku, now occupying the couch in the common area along with Hanta and Yuga Aoyama, glanced at his phone to see a message from his mentor and role model, All Might, although the state he's in it's better off referring to him as 'Toshinori Yagi'.

 **Midoriya** : This really sucks...sorry I got into that fight…

 _Sent_ _message_ _yesterday at 10:21 P.M. *Read*_

 _Unread message today_ _from 8:26 P.M._

 **All Might** : So how was your and young Bakugo's first day under house arrest?

 **Midoriya** : Honestly not too bad. I got to talk some things over with Kacchan like how my fighting style was and if there was anything I needed to improve on

 **All Might** : Talk? With Bakugo? Like you held an actual conversation?

 **Midoriya** : Yea! I mean he only knows how to hold a conversation one way but at least he's actually trying to talk to me again

 **All Might** : that's wonderful. I truly hope you two can mend what was once lost

 **All Might** : Enough about that, however

 **All Might** : What is this I hear about you wanting to date somebody?

 **Midoriya** : q31rvfsd

 **All Might** : I'm afraid I don't know this young lady. Is that her given name or her surname? Are you using honorifics?

 **Midoriya** : Hwo'd you know about that?

 **All Might** : News travels fast at UA kid. Even faster now that we have you in dorms right outside the school

 **All Might** : Again, what is it about all this dating business that has all the first years riled up? You're all teenagers I'm sure you can figure out what to do

 **Midoriya** : no no no It's not like that. It's just like I've never seen you in a serious relationship. Like how does that work for pros?

 **All Might** : Oh dear Lord…

 **Midoriya** : All Might! :(

 **All Might** : Young Midoriya, you overthink things waaayyyy too much. Just relax. You're all kids. Do what you feel is right or comfortable

 **All Might** : I was hoping I would hear some juicy details about a chick you were into but instead I text you to find out you're a lot younger than you actually are. What does your mother teach you?

 **Midoriya** : I think you're completely misunderstanding…

 **All Might** : lol Has Aizawa talked about Quirk marriages yet?

 **Midoriya** : He mentioned them I think. I remember hearing them from somewhere

 **All Might** : Well just keep that lesson in mind. It might come up later down the line but it will be brought up. There lies your answer

 **Midoriya** : Quirk marriages?

 **All Might** : Yes. Now then, I shall let you continue doing first year UA High student stuff. If I catch you outside of the dorms tomorrow I'll have to give you a knuckle sandwich

 **Midoriya** : Yes sir

 _Sent message today at 8:41 P.M. *Read*  
_ _-  
_ "I've been seeing you over there, Midoriya", a voice chimed in from the other end of the couch.

Izuku looked up to see Yuga with a sly smile on his face. "Oh hey Aoyama. Just messaging A-"

"A lover?"

"Errr… Hardly" Izuku replied solemnly. "I see you've been hearing about that, too, huh?"

Yuga, the teen that was _magnifique_ with a naval laser Quirk, nodded in agreement to his statement.

"What do you think?" Izuku questioned, earnestly curious to what the classmate had to say.

"Are you asking _moi_?" The flamboyant French teen said as he then proceeded to laugh. "I try not to concern myself about those things. I wake up every morning and see my beautiful face in the mirror, what more is there to love?"

"So, in a more practical sense you don't think Heroes should get into a relationship? At least with other Heroes?" Izuku deduced, trying to get to the core of the answer.

"Hmmm… not necessarily." Yuga responded sounding oddly cryptic. "I believe anyone, Hero or no, should be able to date whomever they feel to be compatible with. _Especially you_ , Sir Midoriya."

With a confused tilt of the head, Izuku slowly nodded his head and stared at the ground wondering what exactly that could mean.

"Midoriya, don't think too hard about it, man haha", Hanta said from the side chair next to him. "You know how Aoyama is."

Izuku raised his head to give an amused grin to Hanta and then switched back to look at Yuga's almost perfectly unaltered expression. "Well, I think that about does it for me. I'm going to turn in and see what I can do before heading off to bed. Goodnight, guys."

"'Night, Midoriya."

"Bonne nuit."

As Izuku headed toward the stairs and up to his room, Ochaco stood in the kitchen eyeing the boy as he walked up.

 _Goodnight, Deku._

* * *

 **Author's Notes -** Ahhh yes, teenage, young, highschool, dramatic, sweet and fluffy love. Lemme know if you _love_ it as much as I do! I really hope you guys are enjoying my writing style so far and how I plan to take the story. Please let me know whatchya' think! Your reaction determines how fast I push out the next chapter which will hopefully be no longer than a week or two! If I get an overwhelming positive reaction I'll try and pop out **multiple** chapters at once!

Now then, it's 1:20 A.M. and I think I'll go ahead and turn myself in, as well. So on the same note, "Bonne nuit!"


	2. Chapter 2 - What it Takes

**Author's Notes** – Firstly, **THANK YOU** for all the favorites, follows, positive reviews, and reviews with critical and appreciated feedback. This chapter would not be here without the support of the ones who are truly interested and want to spend their time reading a story I wrote. It's humbling and I'm very touched. I may have physically written this story but you guys are making it so I hope this chapter reaches far beyond your expectations.

Secondly, the user "s082829" pointed out a very silly mistake I made in the last chapter. I said Izuku had had One for All for a year and four months but that is incorrect, he has only had it for a total of four months at this point. I was trying to take into account the ten months he had been training to prepare his body but he had not obtained the power yet, and even then a year and four months is sixteen months, not fourteen. So just all around incorrect on my part haha Thanks again to "s082829" for the correction. Once the story is completely finished I may go back and change that but for right now I will leave it be.

All right, once more, thanks for joining me and I thoroughly hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – What it Takes**

It was seemingly a lengthy night in the dorms of Class 1-A after Izuku Midoriya's wondrous curiosity; 'Do Heroes Date?' All of the students' emotions were running high and became peculiar of the subject of dating, as well. Many students spent the evening thinking of their wishful soulmate, such as Ochaco Uraraka, while others managed to become increasingly agitated at the single mention of a relationship, romantic or platonic, like Katsuki Bakugo. One thing is for certain, however; it has _all_ of the first years intrigued.

 _He's probably still asleep…_ a girl thought as she looked at herself in the mirror of the female's showers, brushing her teeth. That girl was none other than the one with the gravity Quirk, Ochaco Uraraka.

 _I made myself sound so stupid last night… He's not gonna show up downstairs by the time I leave the dorms. He won't wake up for no reason, right?_ Ochaco voiced to herself, displeased in the process. _Though he might wake up. Maybe he really does care about me. Ugh no… he's gonna wake up to try and train, I bet, not for me._

"Ochaco, your turn in the shower, girl!" A voice protruded through her thoughts.

The teen with brown hair spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth out, clearing the minty suds. She then turned around to see Mina Ashido with a towel around her body and a gleaming smile on her face, "I could tell you were concentrating so sorry if I interrupted."

Ochaco returned the friendly smile and replied, "Yeah but it's fine. I was just thinking, that's all."

Mina didn't feel the need to say anything in response, instead just nodding in complete accordance.

Everyone in the dorms was goofing off and having fun last night but at the same time the mood had differentiated. Some students of Class 1-A had really taken Izuku's inquiry to heart, including himself. He spent almost the entire night thinking about why Heroes, specifically All Might, haven't dated much. He wondered if the former number one Hero had avoided telling him something important. The young successor decided not to bother the man again, though. At least for the night. All he could hope for was that Aizawa would tell the class what they needed to know and he would find out first thing in two days.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we need to take our seats, class is about to begin!" Tenya exclaimed, standing in front of the class at the podium.

Ochaco, who is normally in Tenya's seat to be able to talk to Tsuyu before class, is lying her head down on her own desk. She continued convincing herself that Izuku's absence before leaving for class wasn't a big deal but she had a lingering voice in her head saying she really missed him. _I am_ really _over-exaggerating this whole thing. Making a scene over nothing._ She thought, fighting with her own conscious.

"Ochaco, you're not okay, are you?" Tsuyu asked from two seats in front of her friend. Mina tilted her head around the frog teen's shoulder to show the same concern.

Ochaco looked up and flashed a sweet smile and simply shrugged.

"What is the problem, dear Uraraka?! Feeling under the weather?" Tenya asked as he rushed over with haste.

The girl giggled and said, "No, Iida, thank you for your concern. I'm fine. Just thinking about things."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Uraraka. This dolt is thinking about someone, too", Eijiro said sarcastically, poking Denki's shoulder.

"Hey, cut it out, man", the 'dolt' retaliated while still staring at Kyoka. "You know I can probably charge your phone for you, babe", He said toward the girl that was still on her phone beside him.

"I charged my phone last night, you dolt", Kyoka responded exasperatedly.

"You're really playing hard to get. That's okay, two can play at that game!" Denki confirmed as he sat back up in his chair, crossing his arms.

Aizawa finally entered the room with his same sluggish walk and restless expression on his face, coffee in his hand. "Iida, you're still the only one standing when I enter the room."

Tenya slapped his forehead in complete dismay and apologized, "Gah! I'm such a fool! Forgive me, Mr. Aizawa."

"Sure", Aizawa said as he laid his coffee down on his desk and stood up to the podium. "All right, class, we're not doing much in homeroom today. Unless any of you have any questions about yesterday's second term ceremony then I'm just taking you to go to the training grounds to do whatever."

Tenya's hand rocketed to the sky like a bullet. He had a quizzical look on his face and was straining to ask a question.

Aizawa sighed, hung his head down, and muttered, "Yes...Iida..."

The formal teen shot out of his desk chair almost as fast as he could run and explained, "Midoriya, Todoroki, and I had an interesting discussion yesterday evening about relationships between pro Heroes. I was wondering about the exp-"

"Okay okay, that's enough", Aizawa interrupted, sitting back up from off the podium and letting out another huff of breath, rubbing his eyes then proceeding onto his face. He continued, "All Might let me know that Midoriya had brought up a conversation that seemed to perk interest in all the first years. I guess this is it..."

"We're all curious. Midoriya brought up a good point. Most Heroes end up ignoring relationships", Tsuyu pitched in. "Why is that?"

"Look, this is a topic for third years, I'm not supposed to teach stuff like this. Can't you all just-" Aizawa stopped as he looked at all the curious expressions on each of his student's faces. He let out a long sigh and started again, "Fine, who here is familiar with 'Quirk Marriages'?"

Tsuyu, Tenya, Ochaco, Shoto, Momo, Koji Koda, Mezo Shoji, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Minoru Mineta all raised their hands.

"Of course _you_ do, Todoroki", Aizawa stated in disgust, not toward the strong student himself but toward his father. "Todoroki is a prime example of Quirk Marriage; his father, Endeavor, had four children _just_ trying to birth a child with the Quirk of both him and his wife."

"That kinda sounds...wrong", Mashirao stated.

"Yeah, many civilians and even other pros look down upon it. It's more or less conceited and selfish to marry and breed children just to form strong Quirks." Aizawa responded, glancing again at Shoto. "And I'm almost positive it puts unwanted emotions toward all the children..."

Everyone in the class looked at Shoto with sad eyes as he continued glaring down at his desk, silently thinking. Once he looked up he simply nodded and gave a sly smile.

"So what you're saying is Heroes shouldn't date because it's taboo? What if I really fall in love with someone and can't help but get into a relationship? Like what if he's _super_ cute and I just want to kiss him all day!" Toru exclaimed swinging her head back and forth, daydreaming.

Aizawa cleared his throat and scratched his neck before replying, "Dating, itself, isn't necessarily the problem. It's the image of becoming something more, such as marrying, that people look down upon. As soon as a Hero marries another Hero, or simply someone with a Quirk, it is assumed they are trying to breed a child with an adamant Quirk."

Ochaco gripped the edge of her desk as Rikido peeked over and saw the distressed teen. He then reverts his attention back to the discussion and asks, "How are Heroes ever supposed to be truly happy then?"

Everyone in the class started whispering and several audible 'Yeah's could be heard as Ochaco gripped her desk even harder and laid her head back down.

"Look, your job as a Hero is to keep the city safe", Aizawa looked around at all his pupils and continued, "You're all still kids right now so if you like someone you should act on that. You're young only once. Just know what you're getting yourself into. Becoming a Hero and _what it takes_ to become a _successful_ Hero should be at the forefront of your mind. Understand? If you don't think you can keep that goal and if you _don't_ have what it takes you're more than welcome to drop out. I couldn't care less..."

All of Class 1-A started giving each other worried looks and biting their lips. Aizawa then saw Ochaco with her head down on her desk and chimed out a quiet, "Hmmm." He then readjusted his stance at the podium and cleared his throat once more. "I reinstate, you're all still kids so live a little. You're all here to become Heroes but nobody can force you to do it a specific way. Great Heroes improvise and adapt to overcome obstacles, as well as do things their own way when there is no other way to do so."

"Mr. Aizawa! I am befuddled! Do we have permission to date as a Hero or not?!" Tenya exclaimed, earnestly confused as to what Aizawa's message is.

The groggy teacher faceplanted the podium and said in a muffled voice, "Iida, you don't need permission to date. As long as you can manage your responsibilities as a Hero it doesn't matter what you do."

"Ah yes! Affirmative, Mr. Aizawa!" Tenya answered.

 _So should I tell Deku or not…?_ Ochaco thought to herself, forehead still planted into the table beneath her. _We both want to be good Heroes and for everyone to admire us as we save the day but it's hard trying to push these feelings aside. If civilians and other Heroes would see us as conceited…_

"I think it's best not to worry what others think, Uraraka", Tenya whispered to his friend behind him.

Ochaco raised her head to see the sweetest smile from the polite and conventional glasses-wearing teen. "You know, too?" She whispered in accordance.

Tenya nodded once with his warm smile still planted on his face as he turned back around to face the front.

"Uraraka, it's not hard to figure who you're crushing on, haha", Rikido said to the girl sitting beside him. "You're pretty transparent."

Ochaco's round and puffy cheeks reddened and she shook her head and mumbled, "Apparently not to him..."

About twenty minutes went by before the teacher with an erasure Quirk stepped back up to the podium and scratched his neck. "All right, guys, quiet down. I forgot to mention about internships", Aizawa commanded, pulling a paper from his desk and placing in eye drops.

"Internships? I thought we already had those during last term", Momo stated.

"You're right, but that was more training oriented", Aizawa said while rapidly blinking. "This internship, which U.A. dubs 'work-studies', will be more advanced and possibly dangerous. You'll choose a partner to group with and be assigned a third year student to work with you. He or she and the pro you'll be working with will observe how you work and teach you how to be better as you fight petty crime around the city and perform rescues on civilians in need."

"Oh _HELL_ yeah! Kyoka let's get it, you and me!" Denki exclaimed pointing to the girl with short black hair.

Kyoka looked over and then back to Aizawa, not giving him an answer.

"That starts next week. You can talk with your classmates and figure out who you want to group with", Aizawa added. He then glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the next class would start within forty five minutes and suddenly decided, "Well, that's enough for today, time for my nap..."

 _I could ask Deku to be my partner for the work study and then tell him my feelings about him then! Or should I do it before I ask and we see how it works out on the job?_ Ochaco reveled with herself as she brought her face down to the desk again. _He's going to reject me, regardless. He isn't into me like that…_

Ochaco wasn't entirely focused on being a Hero, anymore. Her feelings were too strong. _I have to do something..._

* * *

Back at the dorms, Katsuki and Izuku sat on the couch in the common area watching TV. Katsuki was more focused on why the show and actors were so stupid and Izuku was just trying to figure out what was happening but it was hard to understand when a loud and obnoxious teenager was shouting.

"Why the _hell_ is that bastard so ugly! I should be an actor, I'm freaking _sexy as crap_ ", Katsuki said crossing his legs and shoulder, frowning smugly.

"I can't hear the TV, can you be quieter? Complain in your head", Izuku pleaded with determination.

"C'mon, nerd, you can't tell me this shit is interesting to you. You're always missing the good stuff. You pay attention to some of the weirdest pieces of garbage..." the hostile blonde stated, trailing off and shaking his head.

Izuku brought his hand to his chin and thought to himself about where Katsuki was coming from. After a good five minutes without the boy next to him shutting up he got sidetracked and decided to ask another question. "Kacchan, I got a question."

Katsuki widened his eyes and tilted his head back, "Nuh uh, no more questions from you. Remember all that crap the class got into yesterday? Nobody would shut up about 'Ooooh, I got a crush on you, cutie oooohoh'. Yeah, no thanks."

"No, it has to do with you." Izuku confirmed, then pitched in, "You know it was your fault, anyway. You're the one that told Kaminari and Kirishima and it spread from there."

"Shut up!" Katsuki exclaimed with an angry expression on his face. "What is your damn question…?"

"Why don't you call me 'Deku' anymore?"

Katsuki glanced over to look Izuku in the eye and his expression slowly changed from that of anger to one of a more solemn frustration as he placed a hand across his face. "Because", is all the childhood friend could muster.

"Because why?" Izuku insisted, wanting to get to the root of the issue.

" _BECAUSE_ you're an idiot!" Katsuki yelled, shaking his head as he uncrossed his legs and tapped the floor, becoming increasingly annoyed. "You know, I can't shake this feeling that you truly are dumb and it's not just me calling you names."

"What do you mean?" The boy with green hair and One for All coursing through his veins replied, curious as to what Katsuki could be hinting. In all honesty, yeah, Izuku didn't like Katsuki calling him names and he used to not enjoy being called 'Deku' but he realized they never _truly_ meant anything. Both he and the blonde knew that he knew, now. He enjoyed the name 'Deku' now because of one person and that person was… "Because of-"

"YES you dumbass. That stup-" Katsuki halted, shaking his head again as he balled his hand up into a fist. "Uraraka."

"You actually know her name?" Izuku said in complete shock.

"Of course I know her name", Katsuki muttered, looking away and out the window taking in the view of the courtyard.

"So you stopped calling me 'Deku' because of Uraraka?" Izuku asked.

Katsuki closed his eyes and un-clenched his fist, bringing it to rest on his knee as he leaned forward from the back of the couch. "It's funny the things you pay attention to when everyone hates your guts, huh?"

"Kacchan...I'm sure nobody hates you", Izuku reassured with a frown strewn across his face. "What do you mean exactly?"

"That girl… Uraraka", The explosive teen started, "You're really clueless, aren't you?"

"Can you stop being so cryptic?" the young teen begged.

"Oh my freaking _God_ , you're an idiot. Do you not realize that chick is head over heels for you and how much you're kinda denying the fact you feel the same way about her?!" Katsuki affirmed, leaning back into the cushion. "I can't believe I'm talking to you about this… Does One for All like make you stupider or something?!"

"Huh?!" Izuku berated. "W-What? I d-don't l-like Uraraka! She's just a…"

"Can't even say it, can you? Hah", Katsuki stood up and popped each of his knuckles. "I called you 'Deku' for your whole life and it pissed the hell out of you. Some chick comes along and starts calling you the same thing and you think it's the best name ever. Why would I keep calling you that, now?"

"Because it's what you've always called me", Izuku stated in a saddened tone. "I noticed you stopped using it only recently. Pretty much the night when we fought."

Katsuki looked down at Izuku who had his head down glaring a hole into the floor. He rolled his eyes as he keeled over to be head height with his classmate and said "Deku."

He looked up to see the blonde with a smirk on his face as a slight smile erupted on his face as well.

"I'm here to push you, nerd", Katsuki confirmed, somewhat switching the tone of the conversation. "If you don't beat me next time we fight I'm gonna be pissed. All Might probably will be, too."

Izuku nodded in agreement and raised a fist into the air. "Gotcha'", he said.

Katsuki raised back up and continued, "I'm serious about Uraraka. I notice things and she definitely has one for you."

"Right. Well what should I do?"

" _THE HELL?_ " The angry teen shouted. "I'm not a love guru, Deku. I can't tell you shit like that. Anyway that's enough outta me. I'm gonna eat something so leave me alone."

Izuku laughed and stood up, considering his options. _Well, I could tell her- Wait_. _WHAT?! A girl has a crush on me? AND IT'S URARAKA!_

* * *

 **Midoriya** : ALL MIGHT I NEED TO TALK TO YOU

 _Sent message today at_ _10:19 A.M. *Read*_

 _Unread message today from_ _12:11 P.M._

 **All Might** : Yes, young Midoriya. What can I do for you?

 **Midoriya** : URARAKA LIKES ME AND I THINK I NOT LIKE HER TOO WHAT DO I DO

 **Midoriya** : *NOW LIKE HER

 **All Might** _has left the chat_ _| 12:13 P.M._

 **Midoriya** _has added_ **Ochacolate** _to the chat_ _| 12:13 P.M._

 **Midoriya** : efqiFG32t2yt243YT312GJT%# AHAHDHD

 **Midoriya** _has removed_ **Ochacolate** _from the chat_ _| 12:14 P.M._

 **Midoriya** _has added_ **All Might** _to the chat_ _| 12:14 P.M._

 **All Might** : Kid I want to be here for you and I'm glad you found someone you're interested in but I don't think I can tell you anything besides "Congrats"

 **Midoriya** : I have converns

 **All Might** : Young Uraraka will probably have converns with your spelling today

 **Midoriya** : ALL MIGHT!1

 **All Might** : DEKU111111!

 **Midoriya** : It's lunchtime, can you please come to the dorms?

 _Sent message today at 12:17 P.M. *Read*_

 _*Knock knock*_ _  
_

"Who the hell is out there?!" Katsuki shouted at the door.

"Probably All Might", Izuku responded, heading toward the door as well.

"Who do you think, young Bakugo?" the voice said in a demeaning tone.

Katsuki opened the door and sure enough it was none other than All Might, himself. Izuku then let the battle worn Hero in and closed the door, leading his mentor to the common area to talk about the teen's seemingly important concerns.

"Listen, kid, I don't have time to talk to you about trivial discussions, so what is it?" All Might stated in a stern manner.

"I...uh..." Izuku stuttered. He was having second thoughts about the matter at hand. "Nevermind."

"Nope, I'm here now. What is it?"

The teen twiddled his fingers trying to figure out what and how he should bring it up. "It's awkward..."

"It's awkward, huh? Kid, I pulled out my phone around other teachers to talk to you about your feelings toward a girl!" All Might claimed in an exasperated tone. "Just say it, I won't judge you."

"But I will", Katsuki piped in from behind the student and mentor, hopping over the recliner and sitting down while eating a hotdog.

Izuku let out a hefty sigh, taking a look at both Katsuki and All Might. "Well...you know how I give we give others One for All by them consuming our DNA?"

All Might nodded as Izuku continued, "What if I...l-like...kiss Urar-"

"Oh JEsus Ch-*coughcoughwheezecough*", Katsuki hacked up a lung choking on his food.

All Might shook his head and muttered, "We talked about this, young Midoriya. You have to _willingly_ give the DNA."

"Well yeah that's the problem! What if I accidentally think about it while kissing her…?" the successor of One for All questioned.

"*Cough cough* unbelievable..." Katsuki whispered to himself as he got up and went upstairs to his dorm, still coughing.

"You have a really active imagination. You're overthinking again", All Might stated, placing a hand on his student's shoulder and reassured, "It's different than how you expect it to be."

"Then how come you've never dated anyone?" Izuku responded in a perplexed manner.

All Might started coughing now as he exclaimed, "Midoriya!"

"I wanna know! You still haven't given me a concrete answer from last time."

The former number one Hero readjusted himself on the cushion and started, "Well, I've been a player and had flings with women left and right my whole life, really. I know, it's not what you expected, but it's true. I'm trying to change but it's hard, I'm just so irresistible."

Izuku had the most worrisome and flabbergasted expression on his face, a face that you only see in horror movies.

"I'm...I'm kidding… I thought you, uh, weren't that gullible..." All Might confirmed with a sigh. "Look, truth is, I've been so busy with my Hero work I just...haven't had the time to find anyone."

"Hmm..." Izuku responded, probably overthinking again. "Would that mean I won't ever be able to find love so easily?"

"Finding it isn't hard at all, young Midoriya. Keeping the love going, especially with someone who will be working toward being a Hero, too, is the hard part."

"Ah...I understand..." Izuku said with a disheartened release of his body.

"Now, kid, don't be discouraged. I'd say go for whatever you want. You'll know if you're ready." All Might encouraged with a complimentary smile. "Uraraka is a delightful young lady. You two are, at the very least, the most compatible partners, romantically or otherwise."

That statement brought a grin to the teen's face as he blushed, "You really think so?"

"Of course. Everyone thinks so." All Might stated and shrugged.

"'Everyone'? H-Huh?!"

"Well...the teachers, I mean. Ya know we like to gossip, too, haha!" All Might reaffirmed the meaning of 'everyone.'

"That's...kinda nice to hear, actually. I'm glad to see the teachers are paying attention to stuff like that", Izuku replied as his smile was brought back.

"Mhm, we were quite surprised you two haven't hooked up yet", the man said as he stood from the couch. "Anyways I probably need to get back before I am missed. But one more thing I guess you should know."

"Yes?" Izuku waited for the information.

"Speaking of why I never have dated...that's, uh. That _is_ kinda changing", All Might said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm uh-"

"Oh wow! That's awesome, All Might! Who are you seeing?" The teen excitedly and gleefully congratulated.

All Might cleared his throat and murmured, "Yeah uh… Your mother is a real nice, sweet lady..."

"HUH?!" Izuku stammered as his face became painted with gloom.

All you could hear for the next few seconds was Katsuki falling down the stairs as he also shouted in disarray, "BULLSHIT?!"

"D-d-d-does that mean…" Izuku placed both of his hands over his face as he processed the statement. He let his hands fall as he stuttered, "D-d...-Dad…?"

"NO. STOP. MIDORIYA."

"WHAT THE HELL, DEKU."

"DAD!"

"NO."

* * *

 **Ochacolate** : Deku? Lol we already had a DM

 _Sent message today at 12:14 P.M. *Read*_

 _Unread message today from 3:01 P.M._

 **Midoriya** : OH! Sorry Uraraka! I was trying to add someone else to a chat after he left. I guess I had you on my mind and added you on accident

 **Ochacolate** : OOOO. I was...on your mind…?

 **Midoriya** : well I mean I don't mean to make it sound so weird SORRY

 **Ochacolate** : No! that's not weird it's cute and flattering

 **Ochacolate** : I MEAN NOT CUTE BUT NOT WEIRD EITHER

 **Midoriya** : haha I get what you mean

 **Ochacolate** : sooo...why were you thuinking about me?

 **Midoriya** : nO REASON

 **Ochacolate** : YOU'RE A BAD LAIAR

 **Midoriya** : and you're a bad speller

 **Midoriya** : lol

 **Ochacolate** : hm

 **Ochacolate** : Deku…

 **Midoriya** : Yes, Uraraka?

 **Ochacolate** : I um.

 **Midoriya** : I gotta tell you something too…

 **Ochacolate** : o then go ahead I can wait

 **Midoriya** : huh no no you first I didn't mean to interrupt I was just mentioning to you I also wanted to tell you something

 **Midoriya** : 454

 **Ochacolate** : o okay

 **Ochacolate** : Huh? haha

 **Midoriya** : SUPER

 **Midoriya** : SUPER JHJGIOPT

 **Midoriya** : SU

 **Ochacolate** : are you okay Deku?

 **Midoriya** : SUPER HOT DAMMIT

 **Ochacolate** : Woah. Uhh LOL

 **Midoriya** : SUPER HOT CHICKS LIKE YOU GO FIRST

 **Midoriya** : WAIT UH q23fwqegfmj

 **Ochacolate** : WHAT

 **Midoriya** : Uraraka! I Sswear I DIDN'T WRITE THAT IT WAS KACCHAN

 **Ochacolate** : O... so you didn't type that…?

 **Midoriya** : No. I would never blurt that out even though I do find you attractive

 **Ochacolate** : omg stop I

 **Midoriya** : WaITI MEAN

 **Midoriya** : DEKU THINKS

 **Midoriya** : DEJGJ$J%#EQN DEKU sfwrg DEKU sdgw4g3hjk4354 DEKU THI

 **Ochacolate** : Deku… I

 **Midoriya** : DEKU THINMKS UR OHT

 **Midoriya** : DEKU THINKS UR HOT HAHAHA

 **Ochacolate** : Deku I think I'm in love with you ok?

 _Sent message today at 3:11 P.M. *Unread*_

 **Midoriya** _has left the chat | 3:11 P.M._

"Wow, girl, that really sucks", Mina said wrapping her arms around Ochaco's shoulders, giving her a tight, embracing hug. _  
_

"I'm not going to have the courage to do that again..." Ochaco weeped as she rested her head into the pink colored teen's collarbone.

"I can send the message in person if that would suit you, Uraraka", Tenya offered, putting both of his hands flat on his knees. "I'm sure any of us could."

The small group around him and the gravity girl, consisting of himself, Tsuyu, Mina, Toru, Kyoka, Momo, Fumikage, Shoto, and Mashirao, all nodded with compliance.

"It may seem weird but we could all go together", Fumikage suggested.

"We don't wanna scare him off, Tokoyami", Shoto joked. "Midoriya is already timid enough as is."

"I appreciate all of you offering to help but I'm _extremely_ embarrassed right now and...a little… A little shaky", Ochaco stuttered as she raised her head from off of Mina.

"You got it bad, Uraraka..." Kyoka confirmed as she gave her a sly grin.

"Jiro..." Several people murmured.

The small group of ten friends were all still in the classroom but had moved to the corner and were sitting in chairs huddled together. Technically school dismisses at 3:00 P.M. but students aren't actually allowed to leave until 3:30 P.M. Class 1-A for instance uses that time as a sort of recess to go do whatever it is they desire. For this group it's figuring out a way for Ochaco to confess to Izuku.

"What about you guys? How are your crushes coming along?" Ochaco asked the others.

"Well..." Momo started, giving a quick glance to Shoto while he wasn't looking and exaggerated in clearing her throat.

"He's really dense, huh? Moreso than Midoriya?" Toru inquired, coming to the conclusion Shoto hasn't really been paying attention.

"Very", Momo replied crossing her legs.

"Who could possibly be more dense than Midoriya?!" Shoto exclaimed, looking at everyone in the circle.

"Well you'd be _really_ surprised, Todoroki", Mashirao piped up as the others laughed.

Mina, clutching Ochaco's hand, decided to share next, "I don't really know what's happening between Kirishima and I. It's almost like he doesn't really notice me or something?"

"He uh..." Momo halted herself, wondering if she should tell Mina what happened.

"Uh oh, ribbit", Tsuyu croaked in anticipation.

"He talked with me during lunch. I was sitting with Kendo, Tetsutetsu, and Tsunotori from Class 1-B and he decided to sit down with us. Probably because of Tetsutetsu but still", Momo stopped again to swallow and then she continued, "He just said 'You look good, Yaoyorozu.'"

"Oh shit", Kyoka said with actual surprise in her eyes.

Shoto turned to face Momo with a defenseless expression before asking, "Should I be offended?"

"Oh my goodness, haha", Momo laughed as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Looks like you need to be more precise and completely tell him your feelings, too, Mina", Ochaco confirmed as she squeezed her hand.

Knowing she didn't mean that in a rude manner she flashed a smile and nodded.

"Jiro?" Toru said.

"Denki is an asshole", Kyoka said.

"Um."

"He asked me out already and I said 'yes'", she added.

"All right!" Everyone congratulated.

"You two seem oddly inseparable and perfect for each other", Tenya stated with a slap of the knee.

"Thanks, Iida. Yeah, I guess we're gonna go to a concert this weekend. If any of you guys wanna come I'm sure he'd be down for some company", the teen with black hair offered humbly.

"I would go but I'm afraid I won't have a date", Fumikage expressed with disapproval.

"It's cool, Tokoyami, you can come by yourself", Kyoka encouraged with a happy grin.

"Invite Ts- oof!" Ochaco started until she was interrupted by Tsuyu who shot a quick look at her friend. "Shiozaki from 1-B! Yeah!"

"In all seriousness I think Denki is still salty from her beating him at the sports festival so probably shouldn't do that", Kyoka reminded everyone. "Like I said, dude, come like you are, it's chill."

"I think I'll decline your offer, Jiro. I'm sure you and Kaminari would like some time with just the two of you, anyways", Fumikage respectfully insisted.

 _*RIIIIIIIIING*_

"Aww! I wanted to share _my_ crush!" Toru exclaimed as she hesitantly rose and picked up her bag.

Mashirao simply laughed and the group walked out of class together.

 _Now...what am I gonna tell Deku when we get to the dorms…?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes –** All right! Chapter 2 in the books, literally! Writing the beginning was honestly a little sluggish (probably because Aizawa featured a lot in it? HAHA) but once I got to the part where Katsuki and Izuku had their discussion I just couldn't stop typing from there on out. And honestly what I wrote is almost exactly how I drafted it and I actually really like how it turned out!

How about you guys, did you like this chapter? More, less, or about the same than the last? Are you liking the pairs I'm trying to form? How about the little "text chat" intermissions between actual scenes? Should I speed the story up a little or keep it the current slower and steady pace? Do you like the lengthy chapters or do you prefer them shorter? Is releasing a chapter (possibly two or three if I really get on my grind) about every week okay with you? Lemme know! I appreciate _any_ helpful feedback and I'm always open to discussion.

I now shall bid thee an outstanding morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Until the next one!


	3. Chapter 3 - Work Studies

**Author's Notes –** You guys are really making me happy and you're inspiring me to write more. Thank you so much for reading my story and thanks to all the ones that reviewed, especially the reviews that criticized my plot and writing in a truly constructive and non-demeaning way. If you guys don't stop being supportive then I will have to redundantly tell you "thank you" each chapter :D

So in case you couldn't tell I'm trying to update this on a weekly basis. Check my profile page if you want a specific date of when to expect a new chapter or if I've failed to update within a week (I may have written down a reason as to why). And next week I'm planning on releasing _TWO_ chapters! I will not spoil anything but there will be a chapter 4 and a chapter I will title as an "Interlude" that has nothing to do with the main plot and is considered a side plot. The events in the "Interlude" have already happened by the time of this chapter and chapter 4's release but I decided to write a different sort of piece. And of course, reading the interlude is not mandatory as it doesn't have anything to do with Izuku or Ochaco and isn't entirely relative to their relationship.

Yeah yeah I hear you, enough rambling; I get it. You would think Izuku is the one writing this, huh? Anyways, Welcome to Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!

 **ALSO, THIS CHAPTER IS _SUPER FLUFFY_**. ** You have been warned.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Work Studies**

Ochaco had technically spilled her feelings to Izuku on the second day of the second term; a Tuesday. It has been six days since that day and an entire week since the timid boy had asked the infamous question, 'Do Heroes date?' Many first year students at U.A. Highschool have begun to bring up the aspect of relationships within classes and with each other. Couples began to spring up all over and Class 1-A was no exception to that statement. Kyoka Jiro and Denki Kaminari were officially a couple; they went on a date to a concert over the weekend. Mina Ashido had a crush on Eijiro Kirishima but Eijiro seemed to have a thing for Momo Yaoyorozu. That awkward triangle was made a square because Momo was interested in Shoto Todoroki while both Toru Hagakure and Tsuyu Asui haven't been very vocal in who they like, if anyone.

And then there is Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya…

Almost everyone in the class knows at least _one_ is interested in the other and are willing to help him or her obtain the goal, but it's hard doing so when the both of them become bashful when bringing it up around the other. Ochaco insists she tell Izuku when she thinks she's completely ready while Izuku continuously rambles to himself during every conversation with the girl. He knows she likes him and wants her to confess first but tries to act like the gentleman and tries confessing first instead; the girl doesn't know if Izuku likes her or not but she wants to at least air her feelings out him and let him decide. It's hard for both of the teens, however, as it takes more courage than they are used to expending which has made communication and simple interactions quite challenging. Thus the two lovers have been avoiding each other, at least to the point of them being alone.

"It is Monday, my Hero colleagues! Today we shall form pairs to combat villains and relieve the citizen's dismay for the next month! I will surely miss all of you deeply during this time but we can keep in touch using our group chat!" Tenya Iida voiced throughout the classroom.

"NO! NO TEXT!" Katsuki Bakugo yelled in disagreement. "I won't see _any_ of you bastards for the next month! I don't want to be reminded you guys still exist through text!"

"What about me, buddy?" Eijiro questioned from two aisles over.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki replied, putting his feet up on the desk and proceeding to kick Toru in the back of the head.

"Bakugo! Your feet are on my head..." the invisible teen muttered in annoyance.

"You don't have a head!" the fiery blonde retaliated in disgust.

Toru crossed her arms and if you could see her face then the expression established on it would not be happy.

"Hey, Midoriya, do you want to team up with me this month?" Minoru Mineta asked from behind the student with green hair.

Izuku looked up from his desk to glance over at Ochaco who was also staring at the tabletop and spoke, "I don't know, I was thinking of asking Uraraka."

"Oh, you mean your girlfr- _oof_ ", Minoru started until Momo kicked his seat from behind. He continued, "I gotcha'..."

Izuku frowned while looking at the teen with a gravity controlling Quirk. _She is really cute…_ He thought to himself, biting his lip in nervousness.

Ochaco then looked over and saw the boy staring at her. She gave a warm smile and slightly waved as he quickly looked away.

"Are you going to ask Midoriya?" a voice piped in from in front of Ochaco, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she hummed, looking up to see Tenya finally in his seat looking behind to his friend. "Oh, hehe, I don't know. Should I?"

Koji, in a seat to the left of Tenya, rapidly nodded.

"Yeah, what Koda said", Tsuyu agreed to the girl in back.

"Wouldn't it be awkward, though? Like I thought we were getting rooms together with our internships", Ochaco said, addressing the situation.

"Even better!" Mina exclaimed from the front but behind Yuga Aoyama.

Ochaco blushed and smacked her puffy cheeks. "You guys aren't helping..." She muttered.

"Well I certainly don't wanna sleep with him", Tenya claimed.

"SLEEP _WITH_ HIM?!" Ochaco shouted bringing her hands to her face again, causing her Quirk to react and send her floating into the air.

At that moment, Aizawa entered the room and asked in a stern voice, "Why is there a girl floating in my classroom?"

"AGGHHHH!" Ochaco screamed as she quietly whispered to herself 'release' and ended up on top of Yuga's desk.

"Why, _bonjour mademoiselle_ ", the flashy French student said as Ochaco hopped off the teen's desk and moped back to her own.

"All right, guys, form your pairs. You leave in thirty minutes", the groggy teacher commanded.

"THIRTY MINUTES?!" the class shouted in unison.

"Yup, hope you got your groups decided. All of you need to be out the door and to the front in twenty, you're leaving in thirty", he said with a sip of his coffee and a seat at his desk.

"YO, KIRISHIMA! ESSKEDDIT!" Denki gleefully outcried, extending his hand for a high five toward his friend with red, spiky hair.

Eijiro returned the high five and brought it down to some weird bromantical handshake.

"What the hell, Denki?" Kyoka exerted as she held her arms in a disapproving manner and gave her boyfriend a questionable look.

"What?" the electrical teen asked.

"You said last week we were gonna group!" she replied, slamming a hand down onto his desk.

"It's okay, Jiro, we can group!" Momo suggested, giving her friend an approving thumbs up.

"Yeah, dude, leave some room for the boys!" Denki said with a laugh.

With an explicit mannerism of the middle finger she got up from her desk and sat on Momo's.

"I saw that, Jiro." Aizawa confirmed with his eyes completely closed.

"Sorry, Mr. Aizawa..."

 _Okay...okay… Lemme just go over there and ask him before someone else does. I mean what's the worst that can happen? He rejects me? "Oh sorry, Uraraka, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt with me around not protecting you. I respectfully decline your offer." "Oh that's okay, Deku, I'll just respectfully ask you to marry me!" "Oh my! Oooh Uraraka I love you let's make-out and go on a cruise to Hawaii!" Oh shoot...I don't really know how to kiss…_

"-URARAKA!" a voice yet again protruded her thoughts.

"H-HUH?! I promise I'll learn how to kiss!" Ochaco claimed as she looked around nervously.

"Uh… W-Why would you... need to learn to k-kiss…?" a familiar voice spoke up.

Ochaco looked to see Izuku standing next to her desk with papers in his hand and seemingly asking a question. "OH! I… uh..."

"Midoriya is asking if you'd like to group up with him this month for the work study", Tenya explained trying to avert the discussion.

"YES!" Ochaco screeched, her voice slightly cracking in the process as the people around her, including Midoriya, laughed. The girl with a short bob haircut cleared her throat and said once more, "Yes, Deku, I would love to!"

With a dorky smile on his face he replied with a joyful, "All right, cool! I hope we have fun and neither of us get hurt or anything. Maybe we can learn a lot this month."

"I hope so, too", Ochaco solemnly replied.

The class spent the last ten minutes talking amongst themselves trying to figure out who to pair with and before they knew it another ten minutes had passed.

"If you're not in a group and you're not Bakugo or Todoroki then you need to be in one", Aizawa stated after opening his eyes and taking a sip of his now significantly cooler coffee.

"What's wrong with Bakugo and Todoroki?" Eijiro asked his teacher.

"They did not earn their provisional Hero license therefore they cannot participate in this internship", the teacher with black, greasy hair replied. "They get to spend the next month with me. Alone."

"Sounds like fun!" Mina pitched in.

"Do I detect sarcasm?" Shoto retaliated from the back of the classroom.

As Mina shrugged with a wide grin on her face she noticed both Yuga and Minoru were still in their seats. "Umm, who're you guys pairing with?"

Yuga's eye twitched and glanced over at Minoru who sat with folded hands across his desk.

"If you guys don't group up and go then I'm expelling you and hope I never see you again", Aizawa condemned with the straightest face one could ever witness.

Bakugo laughed as the boy with grape balls for hair grumbled. Yuga's eye continued twitching but he had the same perfect expression on his face as normal.

Each of the pairs went to the lobby of the school, waiting for a sign of their third year partner. Izuku and Ochaco sat on a bench together completely frozen, as neither of them knew what to say to break the ice that had come over them. Izuku kept opening his mouth as if he was going to say something but always closed it shortly thereafter, never taking his stare off the floor.

Ochaco swallowed and called him out on his hesitation while also acting very nervous, "I, umm, notice you trying to say something. W-What is it…?"

His eyes widened as he stuttered and started, "W-Well, uh… I just really-"

"MIDORIYA, IZUKU? URARAKA, OCHACO?"

"YES!" The pair announced in conjunction.

"I AM YOUR THIRD YEAR PARTNER. THIS WILL BE FUN!" the student exclaimed in such unbearable excitement.

Izuku looked up and noticed it was Mirio from The Big Three. "Mirio! Nice to see you again!"

"You, too, good sir! I am here to teach you, so firstly, let me congratulate you both!" Mirio said in his natural and electric tone.

"Congratulate us?" Ochaco inquired.

"Yeah! Aren't you two...ya-" the third year with blonde hair stopped himself before raising a hand and continuing, "Ah, my bad! HAHA! I forgot."

Izuku and Ochaco looked at each other quizzically then blushed, realizing that was the first time in about a week they looked at their eyes so close like that.

"Adorable..." Mirio muttered to himself, inaudible from the two 'soon-to-be' couple. "All right, gang, let's book us a train. Do not worry, however, I shall pay for the tickets! Follow me!"

Izuku gestured for Ochaco to rise first as the two followed the student Hero who was deemed to be the number one.

* * *

The train ride to the office of the pro Hero wasn't too terribly far but it seemed that way as the anxiety got to Izuku while he was sitting so close to Ochaco. _Just say it…_ He thought to himself.

Little did he know the girl had just thought the same thing.

"Umm...you look really… c-cu- NICE. Y-you look nice l-like you're going to save s-someone…!" Izuku stammered, heart beating in his chest like a bass drum.

Ochaco choked a little on her own saliva as her face reddened, the color glazing over her already rosy cheeks. "OH! Wow, thanks Deku! I-I'm just wearing my school uniform! Hehehe..." she forced herself to say.

"Uhhhh right! I-I mean, it just… ya know… fits you nicely. And you j-just look, I don't know, really..." _CUTE_. _PRETTY. EVEN 'GREAT' WORKS. JUST SAY IT._

"You said it last week..." Ochaco muttered, folding her hands making doubly sure all five fingers weren't touching.

"H-huh?! W-what do you mean?!" Izuku erratically questioned while clearing his throat and readjusting himself.

Ochaco's heart was beating a mile a minute; if the two Heroes-in-training could hear each other's heartbeat it would sound like an 808 bass drum concert.

 _I have to say it!_ Ochaco thought.

 _No! I… can't let her confess! It has to be me!_ Izuku thought.

The gravity girl opened her mouth but Izuku cut her off and said, "OH! T-that, I told you that was Kacchan! Hah, haha..."

"No, Deku..."

"Are you two new at this or something?" Mirio piped in from behind them.

"WHAT? HUH?!" the two exclaimed, looking at the third year student and then each other in the eyes.

They became lost in that sight. Izuku's dark, jade eyes glistened nicely with the shining sun and Ochaco's brown eyes looked as smooth as a creamy mocha on a cold winter's night. Neither could look away as if it was the first time they had ever seen the jewels on their face. This was a moment that didn't want to end for either teen; unspoken words actually can be the true sentence to understanding what another felt. An increasing smile appeared on both faces as each blushed and had an even faster beating heart.

 _Is...is this what true love feels like? I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest. It almost… it hurts. The lump in my throat is begging to get out, my hand is itching to touch yours, my lips are quivering to meet yours, my heart is beating to stay… to stay with you and tell you how much I actually care about you. How worried I am when you're not with me and I don't know where you are… and… when you get hurt. The last time I saw you in the hospital I couldn't stand it. Your arm… so bruised and battered and… your entire body. I… I want to hold yours next to mine. I want to tell you how passionate you are. How much of an inspiration you are. How you push me to be the best I can be. How much I LOVE YOU... If only… I could just SAY IT!_ Ochaco was thinking of everything she wanted to say as her smile trembled and a single tear left her eye as she wiped it and shook her head.

"Uraraka? Are you-" Izuku started.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me, you of all people. You… are just so..." _Passionate and beautiful…_ "caring", Ochaco mumbled, closing her eyes.

"W-Well yeah… of course I'm going to care about..." _My girlfriend… The greatest girl I've ever met…_ "my friend..." the boy replied as his smile faded, too.

 _Oh crap… I did something wrong…_ Izuku thought.

 _Oh crap… He's going to think he did something wrong!_ Ochaco thought.

"Are you guys in the same science class?" Mirio asked from out of nowhere again before continuing, "because you both sure do have chemistry! HAHA!"

Ochaco's smile was brought back as she slightly giggled, and looking over to see Izuku's dumbfounded expression trying to figure out what Mirio was implying made her giggle even more, increasing it to a cute laughter.

"You're such a dork, Deku", she said.

"Well Miss and Mister Dork, get your things together, we get off at the next stop." Mirio commanded as he sat back down into his seat.

Izuku glanced at Ochaco moving a lock of hair behind her ear and gathering her supplies as she looked back up to him once more, as well. They exchanged a smile knowing very well something special happened between them just a moment ago but neither of them understanding how to capitalize on it. To many it was a wasted opportunity. To the two lovers it was recognized as a next step toward something greater in their relationship.

The three U.A. students got off and headed toward the seemingly decrepit building.

"Welp, here is where my, and now your guys', internship resides", Mirio stated with a sense of excitement. "So, just as a prerequisite, make him laugh."

Izuku raised an eyebrow and hummed a, "Huh?"

"Sir Nighteye! He may come off as cold and intimidating but he values a sense of humor", the strong teen affirmed. "Like, don't overdo it but just be amusing. Act as if you're meant to be here to entertain others."

"Wait, Sir Nighteye?! Aww man, I can't believe it! He's awesome! He used to be All Might's sidekick, you know!" Izuku exclaimed in a more exciting tone than Mirio.

"Yeah, haha! It's cool you're a fan, just don't act like that around him", Mirio pleaded.

Izuku nodded in confirmation as the three walked inside and upstairs. At the top of the creaky stairway Mirio informed the students that Sir Nighteye's office is at the end of the hallway and to the left.

"You not coming with us?" Ochaco asked.

"Nah, I need to go back downstairs real quick. I'll be waiting for you when you get done, though. Shouldn't take too long!" the blonde replied with a warm smile as he stepped his way back down the stairs.

As the two students entered the Hero's office the pro, himself, shouted, "STOP!"

They both froze in place, wondering what all the commotion was.

Nighteye turned his chair around, stood, and glared at the first years before him. "You two don't act like you belong here", he concluded.

"I belong here just as much as anyone else", Izuku said with a fierce determination. "...Sir."

Ochaco grinned at Izuku's strong passion yet again and nodded in agreement as Nighteye huffed a single chuckle. "Congratulations, you amused me. Sadly, I'm fairly certain you didn't even mean to."

The ascertained student Hero holding One for All was displeased with the pro's assumption and resolution. "Sir, I am here to sign for an internship. Both me _and_ her are actually."

"Hmph." Nighteye moaned, crossing his shoulders acting in complete disregard. Keeping eye contact with the boy, he started, "I know why you're here. I don't have to like it. I saw both of your sports festival matches and I have one word for you: 'unimpressed.' If you want to work with me for this month you have to meet my high expectations, even if I _know_ you won't."

Izuku said nothing. He just handed the clipboard with the signing sheet to Nighteye.

"I will admit, your resolve is admirable..." he said, snatching the clipboard from the kid's hand. He swiftly signed the paper and announced, "You're dismissed."

Both Izuku and Ochaco bowed and headed for the door until Nighteye said, "Wait, Midoriya, stay for a moment."

The gravity girl frowned but nodded a 'goodbye' to Izuku as she walked out and closed the door.

"Follow me to your room!" Mirio told the girl, startling her in the process. "Haha, sorry, didn't mean to jump up onto ya!"

"Heh, it's fine." Ochaco replied halfheartedly before confirming, "So… uh… Deku and I will be sharing a room?"

"Deku! HAH! What a nice pet name. I'm sure he loves it!" Mirio exclaimed, clapping his hands together as the girl blushed. "Yeah, you will. I'm assuming that won't be a… 'problem'?"

Ochaco looked Mirio in the eye as he winked, her cheeks becoming a brighter shade of pink.

"Hahah, I'm just messing. I just hope the beds aren't too close for you two." he said, opening the door to introduce her to the rooms.

The teen with rosy cheeks became worried, noticing the space of the beds was about two feet, the room itself probably not being bigger than the space of three more of the beds. At least the room came with two wardrobes and two counters.

"And the bathroom is to the right! Well, we'll start tomorrow! You two can rest for today, do whatever, it doesn't matter! Enjoy yourselves!" Mirio explained with energy.

"Thanks, Mirio", Ochaco conveyed toward the elder as she laid her supplies on the left-most bed and blushed about the tight space of the room again.

Back in the office with Sir Nighteye…

"I spoke with Sorahiko and Toshinori, you know", the pro Hero explained.

"Mmkay."

"They spoke highly of you", Nighteye continued.

"Of course they did, Sir", Izuku retaliated with a sense of pride.

Nighteye combed his hand through his green hair and belittled the boy by saying, "You don't deserve One for All… You don't have as much potential as Mirio has."

"Then I'll just have to prove you wrong", said the determined young boy.

"Hmph", the pro hummed again. "You're dismissed."

On one foot the up-and-coming 'symbol of peace' turned around and whisked out the door, surprised to find Ochaco right beside it.

"WOAH! U-Uraraka!" he exclaimed before a sense of dread flooded throughout himself. "Uhh, you didn't hear anything, did you?"

"NO! I… wasn't trying to eavesdrop! I just wanted to greet you as you walked out. Sorry", Ochaco apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, I was just worried you heard something you didn't need to hear." Izuku reaffirmed, trying not to make a big deal out of the situation but seemingly failing.

"Uh… oh! Well… you kinda got me curious now, hehe", the girl said trying to lighten the air.

"H-How about we just go to our room…?" the boy suggested, acting nervously, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sure… um, this way", Ochaco replied visibly nervous as well, though for different reasons.

The two walked down the hallway and entered the small room.

"Oh...wow. The room is. Small", Izuku stated.

Both of the students unpacked their things and tried to settle into the room. After playing on their phones for a little while and chatting normally about random things, thoughts started creeping back into Ochaco's brain. Thoughts that made her heart race again as, for once more, her face fell red and warm. She wondered if there was any way she could ask Izuku how he felt about her without actually asking how he felt.

Figuring he was oblivious enough to the situation, she timidly said the boy's nickname that always perks the hairs on the back of his neck, "Hey… Deku?"

"Mm, yes, Uraraka?" Izuku replied, locking his phone and setting it aside to pay attention to the fascinating teen.

"So… I don't want this to sound weird or anything-"

"Coming from you, nothing sounds weird", he confirmed.

Ochaco bit her lip and blinked nervously as she tried to steady her breaths and calm herself from the boy's accidental goosebump inducing compliment. "Do you know… ahem, do you know what… like, _love…_ feels like? Hmm, I mean, how do you know if you're in love with someone?"

Izuku's eyes widened at the sudden and surprising question as he leaned his head back against the baseboard and thought for a moment. "Well, I feel like if your heart starts racing as fast as a racecar, and if you develop butterflies, and whenever you see them your knees get weak, and you feel a pit at the bottom of your stomach, and if you wish you could tell someone how you feel but can't, and your feelings of compassion are stronger around this person, and-"

 _He's so cute when he's rambling… I wish I could ramble like that and accidentally tell… HIM MY FEELINGS WAIT. Can… can I really get in the zone and do that?_

"-and I can say I love you because I do-" Izuku continued with an absolute nervousness in his voice.

Ochaco, seemingly unaware what words just slipped through the boy's mouth, started, "Yeah I get what you mean. It's hard telling someone your feelings when you have so much of them they're just on the edge of bursting. I mean some people-"

"-Deku…. I… I really love you, okay? I know it has taken me a lot of courage to say this to you, right here, right now, but I'm letting my feelings shine. I want you to know how I feel about you. I've been harboring these feelings for several months now and my heart is going to burst if I don't tell you. So...please, just tell me if you feel the same way so I can… Oh..." Ochaco finally stopped, having completely spilled her heart in the only way she knew how, and the classmate she had fallen for… was asleep.

The girl had a few stray tears fall from her face as she recoiled in the fact another missed opportunity had slipped through her fingers. Her heart had to fight back the emotions for yet again another day. She was reaching her breaking point. Ochaco thought about just getting out of her bed, climbing in with Izuku, waking him, and giving him a passionate kiss at the very moment. Her heart ached at imagining the act. She couldn't… Maybe it wasn't the right time or maybe it just wasn't meant to be, altogether… She didn't want to believe that, however. Not caring if Izuku was now awake or not, she continued talking.

"I admire you, Deku… How you handle yourself and how you help people through their struggles. How emotional you can get in hard times. And… oh~ how it makes my heart beat go faster knowing you're around", she stopped for a moment, wiping another tear and sniffling. "I just wish you could know how I felt. I wish you could be with me forever, how I want you to wrap me around your arms all night, every night. I just wish… you knew how much I loved you. Words just can't express my emotions. I love you, Deku. Do you hear me? Izuku Midoriya, _my Deku_ , I love you. Okay? S-so… just…"

Ochaco sniffled once more as a stream of emotional tears ran down her puffy cheeks. Unable to wipe them all away she tried to say, "I didn't want you seeing me like this, but… I can't stand it, Deku. I love you so much and I want you to love me back… I… I spilled my heart out for you and, I wasted it. I'm…. I wish I was as strong as you… I love you so much…"

The girl with gravity powers had her eyes closed the entire time. She couldn't stand to see anything right now. Her heart ached so much.

"I… love you, too", a soft whisper soothed through Ochaco's ears from directly in front of her. She opened her wet eyes to see a completely nervous teen with nappy hair twiddling his fingers. He smiled as best as he could to reassure the lovestruck teen, looked up, grabbed both of her hands, interlocked them in his, and finally climbed in bed with her and planted a tender kiss on her pink, soft lips. "I love you, Ura- Ochaco…"

"Deku~" Ochaco muttered in a heartfelt manner as all nervousness left her body, going in for another kiss, leaving her breathless. With a hot tingle on Izuku's ear she whispered, "Please… say my name again…"

"O-Ochaco...~" he complied, moving a strand of her hair to look at his newfound love's chocolate colored eyes. "I-I truly…-"

The giddy teen girl giggled at Izuku trying to talk. He knew the poor guy was probably as nervous as she should be right now but she was so in the moment it's like her feelings had just completely taken over. There was no room to think, she just did what her heart wanted to do.

"I _truly_ love you, Ochaco. I'm… I'm sorry it took me so long to come around…" Izuku finally said, clutching her hand as if he planned on holding onto it forever.

"It makes the feeling more worthwhile, I think…" Ochaco replied, touching noses with the boy, breathing heavy and warm air through her lungs as her heart beat raced faster than the speed of light.

"Your heart…" Izuku muttered, his breath now tickling her face. "It's so fast yet so rhythmic."

"It's beating for you~" Ochaco whispered into his ear while also running her hand through the messy green hair.

"There's no reason for it to be… I'm n-not anyone special", he said.

"Deku…don't say that. You're so amazing in every way imaginable…" Ochaco said, placing a hand underneath his chin. "Do I have to recite my entire monologue stating my feelings for you again? Hehe."

"N-No, I guess being this close t-to you is… woah", Izuku muttered as Ochaco scooted even closer, caressing her lips with his once more.

"Deku~ I'm so sorry… I've just wanted this for so long… And your body, your warmth, just _you_ being here…" Ochaco nestled her head into Izuku's chest as her hand wandered over the defined muscles and healing scar tissues on his arms and toned abs. She breathed in acutely and mumbled another, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ochaco~"

* * *

 **Author's Notes –** I hear some of you thinking to yourself " _FINALLY!_ " While I was not expecting to have Izuku and Ochaco _officially_ confess to each other this chapter I ended up thinking the scene would be too cute and fluffy and I didn't want to pass up on the opportunity. In the draft I had several more chapters of them just hinting at their relationship. I'm worried I have gotten them together a lot sooner than I wanted them to.

BUT OH MY FREAKING GOD I SHIP IZUKU AND OCHACO SO HAAAARD.

I really hope you enjoyed the fluff. The ending wrote itself, my fingers just kept on typing. Considering Izuku is only 16 and Ochaco is still 15 it does seem a tad bit odd that they have become so romantic and sensual with each other but still SO CUTE. I'll need to redraft a little but having them as a couple right now doesn't deter the story too much.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading. If you are happy the cinnamon rolls finally got together then let me know, vice versa if you aren't satisfied. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4 - Work Studies Part 2

**Chapter 4 – Work Studies Part 2**

A week and four days have passed on Class 1-A's month-long internships and it is now September 18 (two days until Momo Yaoyorozu's birthday!) Despite the fact each day was a grind it was much needed experience for all of the future Heroes. Luckily, there were no reports of the students getting injured and all seemed to be going well. Spirits and emotions were especially high for two certain friends who recently began a newfound relationship, although Izuku and Ochaco immediately realized the awkwardness had still not dissipated from them; as hard as they tried, Izuku would continuously mumble and stutter over what to say and how to say it while Ochaco always became embarrassed over how cute she thought the klutzy boy was. She was no better when it came to casual conversation either, however. Both of the U.A. students were at a crossroads, wondering how to officially take that next step in their young relationship.

As mentioned, a week and four days have passed and an abundance of questions have still been unanswered. The maladroitness teens have barely been able to speak to another but they have been able to work flawlessly. Mirio and Sir Nighteye were able to see that, too.

"So, today is your first day! How does it feel!?" Mirio questioned, marching down the sidewalk with the two newly sparked lovers clumsily behind and Sir Nighteye in front.

Izuku was about to speak up until he accidentally caught a glimpse of Ochaco's gaze and promptly began to feel his face redden at the sight.

The day after Izuku and Ochaco confessed their feelings was almost like a hangover to the young Heroes. Ochaco woke up first with one hand clutching his and the other placed gently on his chest. She blinked several times, not quite realizing just how passionate and heartfelt the two had been the night prior. A wide smile appeared on her face as she then began to blush, giving a once-over look onto the still sleeping teen. She bit her lip as she gave Izuku a tender kiss on the cheek and felt her face heat even more as she shook her head and realized her feelings had dialed down significantly. They had not disappeared, quite the contrary, but when somebody gushes their feelings out like the events spanning that night, a sort of dream haze (and for lack of better words, hangover) drapes over that person. To put it bluntly, Ochaco was confused; she was in shock and disorder over what to do next. She silently crawled out of Izuku's warm embrace and just...stared at him. The gravity manipulating girl placed her hands loosely behind her back and _stared_. She had trouble coming to terms with what happened the night before and became increasingly bashful over how much she actually relayed to her crush. Not to mention how her feelings took over her body; how loving the two were to each other was almost like they had been in love for years. All of the pent up emotion spilled out and thinking about that made Ochaco feel selfish and almost like she couldn't be in control of her own emotions which led her to worry. The weary boy then woke up to see a nappy and coy-like Ochaco right in his view glancing back at him which made the girl run out in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see, you two tired? Haha! Heroes can't get tired! We have to be ready for any and all emergencies", Mirio stated, bringing Izuku and supposedly Ochaco out of their wandering thoughts.

Sir Nighteye looked over his shoulder for a moment and sighed, slightly shaking his head but continuing to lead the students.

The lovesick teens were still coming to terms over what happened but they didn't let that stop them from working as a great duo. Not too long after their normal patrol, they came across villains who were robbing a bank. Nearing the end of the fight, Izuku, with an activated Full Cowl stance, roundhouse kicked a petty thief carrying a sack of money that was recently stolen from said bank.

He noticed Ochaco trying to dodge and weave between the villain's partner's strikes and tried calling out to her, "Urara- err… Och- er… uh.. umm. Ur-"

Ochaco ducked with perfect finesse before retaliating with an uppercut right at the jaw of the thief. She turned around and gave a thumbs up to her lover before changing her expression to a look of concern as she pointed behind him and announced, "D-Deku! Behind y-"

Izuku jumped and committed to a backflip, floating down and proceeding to dropkick the villain in the back who had not been out for the count, causing him to step forward directly into the fist of Ochaco. The girl clapped her hands and congratulated the teen with One for All, "Nice job! That backflip was so awesome! I'm so glad you've honed your fighting style! You looked really cu-" Ochaco coughed, blushed, and backed away a little before continuing with, "-C-cool. You looked, uh… cool..."

Izuku scratched the back of his head in reluctance, completely noticing what she intended to say but refusing the word. "Th-thanks, Ur- uh..."

"You can c-call me… O-Ochaco now. P-Please. I really-" She responded, digging the tip of her foot into the ground as she peered off down the street, remembering her almost _dire_ plea from the night before.

" _Please… say my name again…"_

She had said it without hesitation. For some reason him saying her name took her breath away, leaving her ears in a happy tingle from the sound. It gave her chills from the bottom of her spine all the way to the top, making her heart pound with enthusiasm.

"O-okay, Ochaco."

There it was. Ochaco was taken aback for a moment, stumbling and feeling her heart pulsating. She rallied while also attempting to catch the breath she had lost from hearing her love humming her name.

 _Say it… Say it again, Deku…_

* * *

Back to the present, Izuku, Ochaco, and Mirio were out on patrol together not too terribly far from Nighteye's offices. The three walked down the sidewalk as usual, keeping an ear out for any and all trouble that may be afoot.

 _Should I… hold her hand?_ Izuku thought to himself while sweating from his brow. This is the type of awkward and unnecessary hardships he had to try and overcome if he wanted a sensual relationship with the one he developed feelings for. He glanced at Ochaco beside him and then at her hand. Blushing, he brought his hand to the side of his belly, almost reaching out, but then deciding not to.

Ochaco looked over to see him seemingly struggling with something and tried shooting him a genuine smile to try and reduce his worries. Much to his chagrin, however, Izuku started worrying more. _Oh no… she's mocking me for not being more approachable!_

The teen girl frowned as if she knew what the green-haired boy had just said in his thoughts. She reached her hand out, brushing against his to catch the worrisome one's attention. To confirm her meaning she silently mouthed, "It's okay." She bit her lip as her rosy cheeks brightened and glanced at the concrete ground.

Izuku nodded and cleared his throat, reaching his hand once more to grasp Ochaco's as they both blushed with such an overwhelming embarrassment.

Three seconds had passed in that blissful moment until Mirio asked, "So, how're you two sleeping together?"

"H-HUH?!" The teens shouted in unison, letting go of each other and looking away, Izuku towards the street and Ochaco toward the nearby vendor shop selling All Might t-shirts.

While during the day the two wholesome cinnamon rolls were abashed by any semi-romantic action between each other, at night it became a different story. They both remember the exciting night the two had when they confessed. So many feelings were shared and each still felt the other caressing the various parts of their body. Every night it always started out with them in their own bed. Give it thirty minutes to an hour and Ochaco nervously calls out, "Deku… are you still awake?"

Giving a few seconds of silence, trying to hear each other's soft breathing and imagining it tickling their face, Izuku replies with a quiet, "Yeah."

"C-can I…?"

Izuku, who usually has his back turned to Ochaco during these times so he can get to sleep before she asks, turns the opposite direction to see her round and adorable face. Every night he has failed to sleep without Ochaco in his bed or him in hers. He throws the covers off of him to show his bare torso and All Might gym shorts as he scoots over, patting the space next to him.

Ochaco then blushes as she proceeds to rise from her bed and grab her pillow, showing off her own PJs of a light pastel pink tanktop and white shorts that stop at just about mid-thigh. Shimmying herself in the boy's bed, Izuku stays sitting up just watching his newfound love. As the girl gets comfortable and pulls the blanket over her waist, she glances at Izuku looking her over and grins nervously.

"What…?" She asked slyly.

She had noticed every night Izuku seemed to be lost in his thoughts and she was the one that occupied them. Every time she inquired about his cerebration he would always say the same thing that made her heart skip a beat, "You."

He laid back down and readjusted himself to see Ochaco's beautiful brown eyes sparkling back into his. Entangling their hands together, Izuku asked, "Do you think some day we'll be able to be more open about ourselves?"

Ochaco also notices just how much Izuku's mindset changes at night. It's like he's a completely different person who cares more and gets lost deeper into thought, if either of those things are even possible for him. It's almost as if at night he becomes more acute, stronger, tender, loving, and serious. He's no longer the timid boy that Ochaco has learned to love the past few months. No, he's becoming _more_ lovable; he's showing his feelings in a better light he can't find out how to show during the day. And it's all because of that first night…

She squeezes the boy's hand and confirms, "If all we can do is show how much we love each other at night then… I'm fine with that. If nobody ever knows we're together that's okay, too. I just… _want_ _you_ , Deku."

Izuku quietly sighs and moves a lock of hair away from Ochaco, just as he had done the very first night in the exact same manner. "I keep thinking about that night. It's like it changed me but I can only ever realize it when I'm trying to sleep."

Ochaco nodded, agreeing with Izuku's statement. "I can't stop thinking about your warmth…"

Izuku smirked as he used his free hand to stroke the teen girl's arm, shoulder, waist, and upper thigh giving her goosebumps as the back of his hand and fingers left each spot to rub over a new area. "It almost feels like we've been together for years", he said, carefully inspecting every centimeter his hand came across.

Ochaco traced her fingers over the outlines of Izuku's muscles and doubled over the healing scars, worrying about how much damage he had actually done to himself over such a short amount of time. "Hey… Can you promise me something…?"

"Yeah, sure."

She brought her free hand that wasn't clutching Izuku's to his face, cupping his cheek before pleading, "Please take care of yourself, okay? No matter what happens. I couldn't stand..." She stopped as she looked over the boy's badly damaged arm, placing a gentle finger over every indention and crick. "I couldn't stand seeing you in the hospital again, especially now and for something worse. You _have_ to promise me…"

Izuku gazed into the loving, pleading eyes of the person inches away from his face and nodded, "I promise. If I was in the hospital I wouldn't be able to protect you."

A wide grin formed on her face from Izuku's kind and courageous words. "Okay… Good", Ochaco said in relief, instinctively placing her lips over the rougher lips of his.

As they laid there for a few moments more Ochaco began to wander with her head buried in Izuku's chest and his free arm wrapped around the small of her back, reaching his hand inside her top to rub her skin directly. The thought of it almost seemed dirty but she trusted Izuku way too much and knew he would never try anything of the sorts. At least...without her permission. She blushed bright red at her wonders and naughty mentation, not that the thought hadn't occurred before with the same self-embarrassment, but _they were both_ still in their first year of highschool and had their whole lives ahead of them; thoughts and actions like that have no place for right now, especially since they were trying to be Heroes. Maybe once they both graduate at least. But… Then Quirk marriages… How would people see the two lovers? She shut her eyes and tried moving those thoughts away, realizing she was getting way too ahead of herself. Instead she decided to focus on the abrasive yet gentle and ticklish hands massaging her. Softly closing her eyes again to the soothing touch and gratifying sound of his heartbeat, Ochaco then asked, "What if someone finds out we're doing this?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow and deduced, "Sleeping in the same bed? Or… confessing our love?"

Ochaco shrugged and affirmed, "Both I guess…? I mean during the day we're so embarrassed about everything but here… being with you and hearing your voice and feeling your touch… Nobody knows what's actually going on."

 _Well, Mirio apparently knows something is up…_

"Yeah, I mean the beds are super close, right? How's that working for you guys?" Mirio clarified, relieving the faces of the two first-years who both shot out of the thought from one of the previous nights.

 _Whew…_

Izuku replied to Ochaco after a few seconds of thinking, saying, "I don't think we should worry too much about it. We're not Heroes yet, right? I believe we can afford to live a little."

The strong teen stopped rubbing Ochaco's back as she breathed in disappointment. He huffed a humorous breath before bringing his hands to the girl's face, glazing his thumbs over the rosy cheeks, making the chills return to her body. She nodded to what Izuku had answered a moment ago and spontaneously grinned. "Deku, I've never seen a side of you like this…"

Izuku smirked and nodded, as well. "I wish I could be more for you during other times…" He said as his smile faded, bringing his hands off of her face and rolling over onto his back like before.

"H-Hey! You are!"

The boy glanced over at a concerned Ochaco who had clenched his shoulder with involvement and care. " _Never_ think you're not enough for me." She said with authority.

Izuku frowned and looked away, shaking his head. "But I'm nobody… I don't even know why I'm doing this, I'm sorry."

"Izuku Midoriya!"

He shot a look of shock toward his lover as gloomy eyes painted over her face. "Don't say that… I love you exactly the way you are. You're more than enough. You have no idea how much I care about you and how amazing I think you are."

Ochaco sat up and climbed on top of Izuku's muscular and fit frame, gently placing her backside on his lower stomach and leaning down to plant a sensual smooch on his lips. Izuku, without a second thought, pressed Ochaco's curvaceous hips further into his stomach, hugging her waist in a snug embrace as the two kissed for a few more seconds. The second they released, the teen girl breathed heavily, "D-Deku...~"

"Ochaco…" The teen known as 'Deku' replied.

"Ohh~"

Izuku placed his index finger over her lips as she struggled to keep up with her lost breath. After one more quick kiss Ochaco laid her head down on the pillow belonging to her love and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Deku~"

Hairs from the back of his neck rose and he answered, "I love you, too."

"We'll work it out eventually, okay? I want to be with you", Ochaco confirmed as she rolled over from off of Izuku and snuggled to the side of him as he continued lying flat on his back. Before long the sound of their soft breathing put them to sleep for that night.

* * *

Thinking back to that moment, both Ochaco and Izuku looked at each other nervously. Feeling as if the other knew what they were wondering, the teen girl with brown hair shook her head, gripping the boy's forearm for one moment to reassure her feeling of anxiousness.

Izuku nodded in agreement, clearing his throat before finally answering Mirio's question from what seemed like twenty minutes ago, "The bed space isn't bad at all. We're… Um…" He paused for a moment to see the loving gaze on Ochaco's face, grinning ever so slightly as she knew what he was about to say, "We're m-making it work."

Mirio looked over his should to see the two lovebirds returning each other's gaze. He laughed quietly to himself before offering, "Hey it's been a while since we ate. You guys wanna go out to lunch?"

"Yeah!" The two first-years said at the same time

They went across the street and hung a left before arriving at a sandwich place which served, in Mirio's opinion, the _best_ sandwiches and subs ever. The trio entered the restaurant and told the waiter they needed a table for three. The man led them to the outdoors area, seating them at a table underneath a large red and white umbrella, shading them from the beating sun. It was mid September but during the day it could definitely still feel like it was summer. Izuku took the liberty of pulling a chair out for Ochaco, being the gentleman he always is and tries to be. She sat and adjusted herself comfortably before scooting the chair closer to the table with Izuku's help, he and Mirio seating themselves last.

"Now then, what can I get for you three?" The kind waiter asked firmly with his hands politely behind him.

"If you don't mind, Midoriya, Uraraka, can I order a drink for you? You _have_ to try out this place's strawberry sundae! Oh man! Absolute treat, I tell ya!" Mirio exclaimed, clapping his hands together with energy.

"The sundaes here are considered drinks?" Izuku asked, looking up to the waiter.

"Yes'sir. That also means-"

"FREE REFILLS! HAHA!" Mirio shouted, causing a scene in the entire area as Izuku and Ochaco giggled.

"Yeah, I'd love a sundae, actually", Ochaco confirmed with a nod.

"I'll have one too, then. Especially since Mirio recommends it", Izuku explained as well.

"Of course. It will be out shortly", The waiter said with a bright smile before turning away and waltzing back indoors to tell the cooks what had been ordered.

Izuku picked up two menus from the side of the table, handing one to Ochaco and keeping the other for himself before asking, "So, what kinda sandwich do you recommend?"

"Ohhh, there are so many good ones that it's impossible to tell you which one is the best", The senior blonde replied with enthusiasm.

"Well which one are you getting this time around?" Ochaco inquired.

Mirio stood up and came around to in between the teens and flipped Ochaco's menu around before pointing at an item named, 'Triple Decker Toasted BLTx2 w/ extra pickles & olives / Comes with a side of chips and an 8-inch diameter snickerdoodle cookie.'

"Okay uh… Wow, haha!" Ochaco sputtered. That sounded like a lot of food. She wanted that food.

 _But what if Deku thinks I'm a slob…?!_

She glanced over at her crush as he read the same item, practically seeing the drool on his face, and giggled. Izuku noticed the giggle and returned an awkward smile. The thought of a sandwich like that was mouthwatering, not to mention the _huge_ cookie that comes on the side!

"Don't worry about the price, by the way! I'll buy!" Mirio said, gripping the drooling teen's shoulder.

"W-what!? No no, I can totally pay for my part. At least!" Izuku claimed, looking Mirio in the eye solemnly as he sat back in his own chair.

"Nonsense! My treat, really!"

Even though a frown sneaked onto his face, Izuku caved in and muttered, "All right then, if you insist", giving into the kindness of the sidekick.

At that moment the waiter came back holding a tray of three pink glasses with three scoops of strawberry ice cream glazed with chocolate, caramel, whipped cream, sprinkles, a graham cracker, and two cherries on top.

"Oh my…!" Ochaco stuttered in complete amazement seeing the delicious looking ice cream glass with a swirly straw and metallic spoon poking out.

"'Oh my' indeed, young lady", The waiter said with a chuckle as he handed Ochaco the glass and proceeded dishing the other two to the boys. "Now then, are you ready to order?"

"Yes, all three of us would like that Triple Decker Toasted BLT Times Two!" Mirio stated, rubbing his hands together in bliss.

"Ah yes, that is a fan favorite. So three Triple Decker BLTs. You want chips and snickerdoodles with all three?"

"Absolutely!"

"Yes'sir. I shall bring it out in no time at all!" The waiter joyfully bellowed as he turned on a dime and waltzed back inside once more.

"Awesome! Well hey, I'm gonna use the big boy's room real quick, 'kay? I'll be back lickety split!" The senior sidekick announced, rising from his chair and heading inside, Izuku and Ochaco nodding in confirmation.

Then there were two, if only for a moment. For some reason uneasiness immediately set over the One for All successor. _Okay why am I so queasy now?! Why can't I be like I am when I'm snuggling next to her at night?!_ Izuku thought with a scared, crooked expression on his face, staring down at the table.

"Hey… Deku?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Um… we can start off slow I g-guess", Ochaco gently said, looking away to not seem awkward.

"Huh?" The boy questioned before he noticed a brushing against his hand, looking down to see shaky fingers entangling into his before finally locking hands.

Izuku chirped as he slightly jolted out of his seat, realizing Ochaco was still looking away with blushing cheeks. He sat there for a moment, glaring at his hand clutching hers. The feeling… it was exactly how it was during the night when they slept together. He recognized that feeling and remembered how gentle the touch was. Grazing his thumb over the back of Ochaco's hand, he squeezed it in a reassuring manner, causing the girl to look into Izuku's eyes. He was embarrassed but he was trying. He could do it any other time…

 _Maybe we just need a moment to bond during the day like we did that night when we confessed to each other. The feelings of that night were like a dream… After an experience like that it's normal for the adrenaline to get to you and make you want it more and more. Holding hands like this is… nice. It reminds me of that night. The touch of her skin… It's a step forward._

The look the two lovers gave each other made their heart race. Ochaco smiled first which caused Izuku to smile which eventually led to a cute giggle from her and a goofy chuckle from him.

"Hey guys I'm back!"

"WWOAOWAHHHH!" Izuku yelled falling backwards out his chair, dragging Ochaco along and causing her to fall on top of him. In his natural savior attitude, he embraced the girl allowing her to fall as easily and pain free as possible. Izuku opened his eyes to see Ochaco's rosy cheeks and anxious eyes inches away from his face as the tight clutch he had on her waist went unnoticed.

The two longingly gazed for a moment before Mirio piped in, "Uh, are you guys okay?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he let go of Ochaco's curvy waist and exclaimed, "Y-Yeah! Um, you okay Uraraka?"

"Mhm…" She replied with a slight crack in her hum as she continued blushing more feverishly. She awkwardly tried standing as she cleared her throat and attempted sitting back down in her now overturned chair after promptly dusting herself off from any dirt and such.

Izuku stood up, as well, looking around at all the other customers who were giggling and smiling at the goofiness of the two lovers. He eventually found the humor in it and expressed joy and laughter along with them. As he sat down he looked to see if Ochaco was joining in but, to his dismay, her face was beet red. She had a completely straight face and glared into the table, placing her hands together in front of her on top of her lap. She was seemingly concentrating to remove an image or feeling from her mind.

"U-Uraraka?" Izuku inquired, though she just shook her head and tried giving a half-hearted grin.

 _I… hope I didn't embarrass her…_ The awkward teen hoped and wondered to himself.

After a few more minutes in heavy silence, with which all that could be heard was the chattering and positive vibes beaming off the customers in addition to the brisk wind blowing and typical city sounds, the waiter in his dazzling attire and jolly personality came with three plates on a rather large tray. It was time to eat.

"Oh wow, you were right, this looks delicious!" Izuku proclaimed toward Mirio who had already took a chomp down into the sandwich.

As best as he could, the blonde teen hummed a, "Ah toad yeww!"

Izuku took the initiative and bit right down into the sandwich.

 _FLAVOR BLAST! THE JUICY TOMATO. THE CRISPY BACON. THE CRUNCHY LETTUCE. THE MUSTARD AND MAYONNAISE JOINED TOGETHER IN PERFECT HARMONY ALONG WITH THE TANGY PICKLES AND TARTY OLIVES. IS THIS HEAVEN?!_

"DISH ISH SHO GED!" The male first-year declared, chewing and chomping so he could indulge in another bite.

On the other hand Ochaco clearly had something occupying her mind as she somberly nibbled on the cookie; chips, sandwich, and sundae left untouched. Izuku noticed the girl with concern and turned his head slightly trying to somehow find the root of the problem, still chomping away with a dab of mustard placed on the side of his mouth.

 _Should I apologize to her? Or attempt to ask her what's wrong again?_

Unknowing that Ochaco was being watched by Izuku she glanced at his hands and let out a heavy breath, almost a sigh, before realizing the boy was looking back at her. She cleared her throat and immediately realigned her eyes to her food, picking up a single chip and starting to nibble away at it.

Izuku frowned before he noticed his phone vibrating in the pocket of his Hero suit. He pulled it out and unlocked it, realizing Mina texted the group chat continuing the unread conversation the day before and prior.

* * *

 **Red Riot** : ohya, she's definitely thick

 _Read message today at 1:11 P.M._

 _Unread message today at 1:11 P.M._

 **P!nK** : DUDE!

 **Grapico** : she is thick Mina

 **P!nK** : shut it. and why r u using my first name? I did not give you permission

 **Grapico** : Wat if I aks please?

 **Froppy** : How is everyone's work studies going?

 **P!nK** : no

 **P!nK** : sry girl not you talking to the lil perv

 **Froppy** : lol

 **P!nK** : my work study is going good I'd say. Toru and I are wrecking shit up!

 **HagaKUTIE** : hell yea!

 **Spoderdude** : I'm eating some good food rn. Wouldn't ya know it we have a restaurant that sells some mean misao soup right next door to our Hero's offices

 **Grapico** : Aoyama wont stop lookin in the mirror

 **Midoriya** : Haha Sero that's what we're doing right now. We stopped at this sanfdwich place

 **P!nK** : WITH OCHACO? AHHHHHHHHH SEND PICCCSSSS

 **Electric Stud** : MIDORIYA! MY MAN

 **Shoto Todoroki** : Congratulations Midoriya.

 **Midoriya** : wait huh? no wait

 **Mashirao** : lay off the pepper jack cheese at the sandwich place then. Don't want it getting too spicy huh? Lol

 **Spoderdude** : Ojiro omg u nerd LMAO

 **Spoderdude** : congrats Midoriya. You two are perfect

 **Midoriya** : NO NO I MEAN

 **Tenya Iida** : Midoriya! My dear friend! Oh, how ecstatic I am for you!

 **Froppy** : Ribbit! 3

 **Midoriya** : YOU GUYS ARE MAKING this something it's not…

 **P!nK** : eh?

 **Red Riot** : ay bro don't tease us now. I'm an enter key away from telling Bakugo to come to chat

 **Midoriya** : I mean…

 **YaoMomo** : MIDORIYA!

 **YaoMomo** : Ashido texted me the news ahhhh where is Uraraka? And why are you on your phone? You should be paying attention to your new girlfriend!

 **P!nK** : AHHHHHH GIRLFRIEND AHHHH

 **Jiro** : yo midori nice

 **Fabulous** : oooo~~ oui oui Je commence à avoir la chair de poule (read A/N)

 **Midoriya** : Guys you got it semi wrong. We're with our third-year mentor right now. He's taking us out to lunch

 **Red Riot** : damn

 **P!nK** : MIDORI NO

 **Electric Stud** : aww so u got some lame ass third wheel on you?

 **Spoderdude** : lol

 **CandyMayne** : Wait wat

 **Midoriya** : he's… not lame. He's super cool and nice. He's buying us lunch

 **HagaKUTIE** : Midoriya that's what third wheels are SUPPOSED to do silly!

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : DEKU IS ******* THAT CHICK ******* **** HAHAHAHA

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE THERE STUPID ******* STARS WHAT THE ****

 **P!nK** : now is not the time to be wholesome to anyone except the love of your life, Midori. Ditch the dude and spend time with Ochaco!

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : **** **** **** **** **** **** ******* DAMNIT WHAT THE **** YOU STUPID ****BIRD

 **Midoriya** : I'm on duty!

 **P!nK** : ur duty is to please Ochaco!

 **Electric Stud** : damn Ashido ur going in huh

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE S WORD WHAT THE ****

 **Red Riot** : yo Bakugo u need to cool it my man, Iida is gonna put you in timeout

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : FOUR EYES WHY CAN'T I SWEAR YOU GODDAMN CUCK

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : OH YOU'RE A CUCK TOO, HUH ****** HAIR?

 **YaoMomo** : Hey guys I'm sorry to interrupt as this Midoriya x Uraraka situation is indeed important but I hear some explosions off in the distance.

 **Red Riot** : AYY, what'd I say about calling me that? your hair is just as shitty, you prick

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : ****

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : ****** ******* ***** I'LL FIGHT YOU

 **Jiro** : ya hey, u and Uraraka are working with sir nightey right? we're with kamui woods right down the street from ur guys offices. mayb u guys should come back this way

 **EXPLOSIVE MURDER** : DAMN *****

 _Read message today at 1:19 P.M._

Izuku looked up from his phone to see Mirio on _his_ phone with, presumably, Sir Nighteye.

"Mhm… Okay… Yes'sir… Yes'sir…" Mirio continued, barking affirmations.

From his seat across the table, Izuku could almost clearly hear Nighteye in a panic, or at the very least just in a hastened mannerism. The boy looked over at Ochaco who was still sitting in her seat with her head adjusted downwards and hands folded between her lap. He couldn't help but feel responsible for however she's feeling. Outreaching a hand to her made her grin a little as she grasped it for a moment, brushing her thumb across the green-haired teenager's fingers, then letting go shortly thereafter.

"Uraraka…-"

At that moment Ochaco sighed as she gripped Izuku's hand again and dragged him inside the restaurant where it was surprisingly less crowded. The aroma of bacon and… _Turkey?!_ wafted through the air into each of the students' noses as the female led her love to a booth.

"Um… I know we really shouldn't talk around Mirio but was-"

"Your touch, Deku…"

Izuku paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow before mumbling a simple, "Hmm?"

Ochaco brought her hands to her face as she became ever so timid and shy. Something happened and she couldn't take her mind off of it. "Y-Your touch… when you… w-we…"

The boy was completely lost, he had no idea what she could possibly be talking about and his expression told that entire story.

"This is so embarrassing…"

"Ura- O-Ochacho…" Izuku said, reaching his hand across the table to comfort his fellow student Hero.

"Oh, Deku…", She said with a shaky yet zealous voice. She stayed a few moments shaking her nerves and overcoming her anxiety while gripping Izuku's hand like her life depended on it. After those moments, she got up from the booth and sat on the same side as her colleague, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is embarrassing but… remember that other night when I…" Ochaco paused and audibly swallowed a lump down her throat. "I c-climbed on- Oh jeez…"

"Ochaco… It's… It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Just know I'm… I'm here for you." Izuku reassured. His usual nervous self had dissipated. His… _girlfriend…_ was distraught and felt it was time to act like the strong pillar _he_ _wants_ to be; _All Might_ _wants_ him to be.

Ochaco took several deep breaths and started again, "I c-climbed on top of you that night and you… You held me by such a l-loving embrace… B-by my waist. Oh jeez… How you held me against you was just… so… So sensual. D-Do you r-remember…?"

Izuku wrapped an arm around Ochaco's shoulders and whispered, "Yeah."

She continued, "When you held me as we fell… When… Mirio came back. _How_ you held me… It… it felt like that night. I remembered it… Remembered like it had just happened then and there." Ochaco stopped for a moment, closing her eyes and reimagining the scene, playing it in her head. "Your touch, Deku~ It makes me feel so… safe. It feels so good. And… I guess I was embarrassed how it made me feel in that very moment. How something so accidental can make me feel so great even though you weren't trying to do anything. And how… we're trying to… I guess, keep it secret. I'm sorry… I know if we were in bed together right now I wouldn't even be making such a big deal about it but… you kept worrying. And I don't want you worrying…"

The wondrous gaze planted on Ochaco's face told the whole story; she cared for Izuku so much to the point a single touch can make her feel like she's on top of the world. _There was no reason to be embarrassed about that_ the boy told himself. But he understood her reaction. They _were_ trying to keep it 'secret', more or less. He felt the need to do something, to unlock all this secrecy so they can truly share the love between them and void all awkwardness.

 _I guess we could…_

"Let's tell them", Izuku stated.

"H-Huh? Tell who what?"

"Everyone, everything. All of the class thinks we're going out now so I mean what do we have to lose, yeah?" The male teen clarified, running his fingers through the right side of Ochaco's hair.

"O-OH!" She exclaimed with surprise. "That's… not a shock but at the same time I can't believe they want us together so badly", Ochaco relayed before a concern planted in her mind.

"What? Would you rather not?" Izuku asked.

"N-No! No no, it's just…" The girl raised her head from off of Izuku's shoulder and squeezed his hand in reaction to his strokes through her hair. "It's just neither of us have actually made it… ya know… 'official' official, I guess."

The boy nodded as he brought his arm back to his body and used it to grip the other unoccupied hand of Ochaco. He smirked and said, "Ochaco, I love you so much, and this week and a half has been some of the best moments of my life. I know I'm struggling to be perfect for you and I'm new to all of this relationship stuff but I'll be your strong pillar when you need me to be", Izuku paused for a moment. No enemy, no training, no adversary could have been harder than holding back his timidness to ask his lover a simple question, "Will you go out with me?"

Ochaco let out a breath Izuku assumed she had been holding in ever since he began talking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly before confirming, "Absolutely, Deku."

The two stayed in their position for several moments which felt like an eternity, but neither wanted to let go. Ochaco felt Izuku's heart racing rapidly, knowing it took him a lot of courage to say those words despite everything they had already shared, experienced, and gone through. Izuku noticed perhaps a few tears touch his shirt deducing that Ochaco had a bit of a leaky faucet as she sniffled and giggled halfheartedly, wiping her wet eyes.

"Jeez… It almost sounded like you were about to propose to me… hehehe…" She muffled jokingly, giggling more in the process.

The statement made Izuku chuckle, as well, as he started, "Well… I mean…"

"Deku~!"

"Sir Nighteye is in trouble", a familiar voice known only as Mirio's protuded from beside the booth.

* * *

 **Author's Notes –** Yo I just got diabetes.

Okay! Firstly, if you saw my citation, I wanted to go over what "Fabulous", aka Yuga Aoyama, said in the chat session. "oui oui Je commence à avoir la chair de poule" is an indirect translation in French for "Yes yes I am getting goosebumps." If there are any French readers that read that and said, "Wow, that was butchered severely" then I am extremely sorry! I do not know French so I am not surprised if that translation is false.

Secondly, AHHHHH DIABETES I'M SORRY.

 ** _Finally_ _,_ _and_ _most importantly,_ _thanks for reading. Really._** Tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter! It was longer than I wanted but, like the last two chapters, I couldn't stop writing. Oh, also lemme know if how I wrote this chapter became confusing! I wanted a way to show how the past week had been for the two but not having to go at it day by day because I felt the lunch with Mirio was an important part in establishing a "calm tide before the storm." However, if it was distracting or difficult to keep up with the past and present then I apologize; let me know what I could have done differently to keep the flow of the story and transitions seamless. I hope, at the very least, I was able to tug at some heartstrings and make you giggle. That is my goal for each chapter. Next chapter will be a bit more action packed but then after that I will be back tugging at some heartstrings again. And I'm not gonna let up HAHA!

Oi! Btw! The mysterious chapter I'm only referring to as "Interlude" will be up by Wednesday evening, CST, 11/14/2018! It's short but super cute for fans of a certain… _spark_ … of a relationship :) And if you're reading this after 11/14/2018…. GO READ IT! GO! HENCEFORTH! WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS! READ _THAT_ _!_ **NOW!** **_GO!_**

Take care, gu OHO H OH ALSO. I'm not very good at drawing but I'm trying to learn. I've always had an interest in art of literally all types so I decided I wanted to try to draw! Why do I bring this up? Because I was wondering if you guys would want to see a somewhat manga adaptive version of this story at some point in the future? I'm asking only half seriously because I don't know if I will actually fall through with such a task but at the very least I could draw pictures for the story, right? So keep that in mind and _maybe_ sometime I'll give it a go with at least some drawings of certain scenes in the story, if not an entire manga adaptation!

Psshh… I ramble too dang much! Take care, guys! 3


	5. Interlude - Denki & Kyoka Date Night

**Author's Notes –** Ayo! I got this out super late haha My bad, I wasn't expecting to work Wednesday but I got called in and when I got home I didn't feel like doing ANYTHING so sorry about that :( Anyways, let's take a quick break from the insanity and sugar rush of Izuku and Ochaco. Remember Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro? Yeah. They went on their date the weekend before the internships began! We shall take a journey to see how it turned out! But hey, if you don't feel like reading about this shocking duo then don't worry about it! This has **_absolutely nothing_** to do with the main plot! I just decided to write something a little extra on the side for the heck of it. I'm also using this as a sort of writing exercise, I suppose. There are things I write about in this chapter that aren't true or are unconfirmed.

Oh, you're sitting this one out, champ? Hey, it's all good! I'll see you next week with chapter 5! BUT THOSE OF YOU WHO WANNA STAY IN THE GAME NEED TO GET IN THE HUDDLE THEN. LIKE YOU! YEAH, YOU. WIMPY BABY. ON TWO! READY? DOWN! SEEEET… HUT HUT!

There won't be an A/N at the end so I hope you enjoy the interlude! Later, gator.

 **Ayy so I got emotional writing this. It's a _LOT_ longer than I intended it to be. For this chapter THERE WILL BE COARSE LANGUAGE.**

* * *

 **Interlude**

 **Denki & Kyoka – "Date" Night**

 _Rain… Great._

Kyoka Jiro, the young woman of Class 1-A at U.A. Highschool with a Quirk known only as 'Earphone Jack' (which also happens to be her Hero name!), stepped down the mainhall stairs of the dorm nonchalantly. The pragmatic teen wore a usual all around black attire; black shin-high laced boots with gray socks underneath rising just above the boots, faded black denim pants with a slight blue undertone, a light scarlet jacket with several pins of bands and cute chibi versions of pro Heroes stuck into the collar, and a dark blue worn-out shirt of the classic metal band ' _KISS_ '. The band she and Denki were going to see wasn't _KISS,_ obviously, but the shirt made her feel good and,needless to say, made her _look_ good.

"OH MY GOD, KYOKA, YOU LOOK LIKE A CAH-YOO-TEE!" a voice squealed. An energetic presence known as Mina Ashido high stepped to her friend and automatically clutched her arm in excitement.

Kyoka grinned wholeheartedly and replied, "You think? I mean I'm just dressing as I normally would, I guess." The two walked their way to the window to view the now marshy courtyard.

It was terribly muddy, terribly wet, and Kyoka just got those boots a few weeks ago. She began having second thoughts. If it wasn't for a band she had wanted to see ever since she heard about them in America and started listening to their music, she'd convince herself to just stay at the dorms. But the band… it was-

"So, who're you two going to see?"

Kyoka looked up with a smug yet excitable expression on her face. She opened her mouth to speak until another feminine being sneaked in behind her, covering her mouth and answering, "Green Day!"

Mina laughed as she put her hands together and teased, " _Green Day?!_ Haha they're still touring? They came to _Japan_?"

Kyoka struggled to see who it was who had her in a cobra clutch as the girls around her laughed. She thwarted to the left and right but to no avail as she mumble-shouted, "Am ghona ick yo han!"

"Woah woah woah, don't do th- AHHT-!" the unknown voice screeched as she felt a wet tongue slide across her hand, snatching it away in disgust yet amusement.

"Momo!" Kyoka exclaimed with a grin on her face, finally able to turn around and see her captor, playfully punching her in the shoulder.

The intelligent teen with a ponytail shrugged as she wrapped her arm around Kyoka, answering Mina, "That's apparently what Kaminari told her. He has the tickets."

"You believe that dunce, Kyoka?" Mina inquired.

Kyoka scrunched her nose, honestly unable to answer the pink girl. She simply shrugged as she watched the hard droplets of rain ping against the windowsill and puddle into mud on the grass further out into the yard. Green Day was performing indoors today so the rain wouldn't be a huge problem in that regards, she just hoped getting there wouldn't be any difficulty.

* _THUNDER CLAP*_

"Oh damn-" Kyoka muttered, wincing away from the window.

"Hey, girl, you okay?" Mina asked with concern filling her voice.

The dark puple haired teen, stunned, nodded. But she knew that was a lie; a secret she was afraid to tell anyone and, for the most part, had never been told to anyone anyways, continuously lingered in the back of her mind. When it poured hard, raining cats and dogs on days like these, Kyoka was scared. She was frightened of rain, of water, of any type of liquid. Obviously she could drink whatever she needed to and she could ever so carefully shower but anything else sends her into a mild panic and, in the worst case scenarios, panic _attack_. In the presence of thunder that fear is sometimes increased. And with Denki having a Quirk that's directly related to electricity…

"Uhh… er, I don't think I wanna go anymore…" Kyoka stuttered with a sense of uneasiness.

"Huh? It's Green Day, though! You've wanted to see them for the longest!" Momo retaliated, wrapping her arm around Kyoka's.

She looked down at her boots and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment before claiming, "Then where the hell is the dumbass?!"

"SHIT BRO IT'S RAINING!"

Eijiro, Bakugo, and Hanta all sat at the kitchen counter staring at Denki with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, Bakugo with one a little more condescending, of course.

"It's just a little rain, man", Hanta reassured.

"Nah nah nah _don't you 'MAN' me_ , that _RAIN_ is gonna _KILL_ me!" Denki retorted, bringing his hands to his hair as if he was pulling it out.

The electric young Hero stood from his stool and looked down at his clothing before exaggerating, "AWH NO, I LOOK SO DUMB!"

"Well that can't be helped, you're just ugly as hell anyways", Bakugo chirped in with a smirk before getting some parenting eyes from Eijiro in front of him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"C-C'mon guys! Help me! What can I do?!" Denki pleaded, raising his arms to the side of him at about head height.

Eijiro brought his hand to his chin, classically thinking as if he were Izuku. He crossed his legs and began to silently mumble. Bakugo wasn't having any of it as he opened his mouth until Hanta turned around and 'shushed' him, making the fiery blonde react menacingly until the tape-armed boy justified himself by saying, "There's a master at work! He's been watching Midoriya, check this!"

"Okay, green pants, finger-sized hole in the left knee, who the hell actually where's green pants? Yellow shirt, picture of Thor, how fitting as it is raining and thundering outside, gray leather jacket, rain will ruin the leather, gray Vans, black socks underneath, an aroma…-" Eijiro snorted the air, wafting the air as he sniffed. "Shitty cologne, right, OKAY! Kaminari!"

"Yeah!"

"Your outfit is God awful!"

" _Kirishima!"_

Eijiro stood and placed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder and declared, "You smell like shit and your pants _are_ shit, dude."

"AHHHH", Denki fell to his knees, acting completely out of pocket, before confirming, "What am I doing… This date is gonna fail…- HYUUGH"

Eijiro pulled Denki up without hesitation and set him up nice and properly, dusting off his pants and shoulders. "Just do you, bro." With a wink, he turned the electrifying teen around and gave him a push toward the front door where Mina, Momo, and Kyoka were standing, staring at the four boys coyly.

Denki's lip started quivering as he looked at Kyoka in her cute yet simple outfit. He pulled the tickets out of his front jacket pocket and re-read the words on them which said ' _GRE3N D4Y! Coming to your nearest arena!_ '

 _Wait, huh?_

' _GRE3N D4Y!_ '

"Oh no… no no no no no…"

"Yo dumbass~! We going to this thing or what?!" Kyoka yelled from the front door, waving her hand as she wearily looked out the window.

Denki raised his head and forced a smile to draw across his face. Terror set in, realizing these tickets might be to a completely different show, or worse, fake altogether. He rubbed his sweaty palms across his face as he coughed and slowly started walking towards the girls, letting out an unenthusiastic, "Y-Yeah!" _Actually no I'd rather not, I have fake tickets!_

"Seeya later, babe, have fun!" Momo encouraged, waving a goodbye to her friend and dispersing with Mina.

Kyoka brought her hand up for a goodbye, as well, until crossing her arms waiting for the 'dolt' to reach her position. She looked completely unamused while the ditzy teen shuffling his feet slowly inched the way to his date. The young woman clearly saw stress and uncertainty in his expression, hoping he had not chickened out last minute. While it was true Denki _was_ an idiot, Kyoka clearly saw a soft, humble, and adorable side of him. All it needed was a little persuasion and he would be a perfect husband. Not that the girl was thinking that far ahead! Nope. No way. Nada. Of course not.

"Denki, c'mon, dude, you're slower than molasses. I don't… want the rain to get worse…" Kyoka said at first rolling her eyes until becoming nervous herself.

"Imagine how _I_ feel! If a drop touches me I'll probably die!" the blonde replied, magnifying his problem to silly lengths.

"You're not gonna die as long as you don't activate your Quirk…"

"Easy for you to say! You're not afraid of rain!" Denki announced, seemingly thinking he proved his point.

Kyoka huffed, deciding whether or not to share her fears. She folded her hands behind her back, looking out the window once more and almost talking herself out of this whole thing.

"Look, I'll uh… meet you at the train station, okay?" the energy powered Quirk user confirmed, darting off out the door without a second thought, wrapping his jacket over his head in fright of getting hurt or worse due to his ability.

"Denki! Wh-"

 _He… left. HE SERIOUSLY LEFT ME!_

"What… What an asshole…" Kyoka muttered as she leaned her shoulder into the wall next to her, letting her head fall so she could just glare into the floor.

"AAHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHHHAAAHHHHHH"

Denki ran as fast as his legs would allow him. Truth be told, the train station wasn't too far away from U.A., in fact it was just right around the street once clear and past the front gate. The hardest part in getting there was heading to it from the dorms. But this teen was determined. He _needed_ to find new tickets for the concert. He _did not_ want to disappoint Kyoka. Rain drops falling hard around him like pebbles, the darkening sky already a heavy gray from the precipitation. He dodged through deep puddles and jumped over small streams from ditches, trying to hurry to the train station as soon as possible.

Finally arriving and getting to a safe area underneath a banister, protecting him from the rain, Denki pulled out the tickets and immediately started asking people around the benches, maps, and pamphlet booths about 'Green Day' tickets. Everyone thought the teen was crazy! Every time he said the band's name the person or people he talked to gave him a look of worry and sympathy. One man even asked, "Are you lost, kid?" Another man _did_ happen to know and listen to Green Day but claimed, "Green Day wouldn't come to Japan these days, dude. I'm pretty sure those tickets you got were fake."

"Yeah… I'm starting to realize that…" Denki replied as he slumped his head, knowing he really messed up.

The nice man raised an eyebrow as he put his hands in his brown windbreaker jacket and consoled the boy, "I'm pretty sure the thought is what counts."

The electricity Quirk U.A. student raised his previously hanging head to notice the man walking away with a 'farewell' type gesture directed toward Denki, prompting him to sigh in both appreciation yet disappointment as he realized he would still need to tell Kyoka the problem with the tickets. _Maybe she'll let me take her out to dinner or something. I mean I got about…_ He opened his black leather wallet which had lightning symbols all around it and the word 'Chargebolt', his Hero name, written on it. _Five bucks… Great. Maybe I can buy her a cheeseburger from McDonald's…_ He closed his wallet and folded it into his back pocket before seeing Kyoka and Momo climb up the stairs, Momo with an arm wrapped around her friend while holding an umbrella with that same arm so it would be more directly underneath her rather than herself.

"Oh hey, Kyoka! You ma- _OOF~_ "

The angered girl sprinted toward the over-reactive boy and swiftly punched him in the gut before comboing with a slap to the face after he keeled over, causing him to fall over flat on his face for a few moments. When using his arms to try and return to his feet, Kyoka implanted a firm boot heel into the small of his back.

"I didn't know you liked it this rough- _Damn_ _AHH_ -!" Denki snarked trying to laugh and lighten the mood. "What's-"

" _DUDE,_ this _ISN'T_ funny…" Kyoka retaliated, digging the heel deeper into his back. "I'm… fucking scared of thunderstorms, of rain… Okay? You asshole…"

Denki held a grimace on his face before exerting a solemn, "I'm sorry…" He truly was even though at the same time he was scared of water, too, for very simple reasons. He thought back to the time as a child when he accidentally activated his electricity Quirk in the rain and hurt himself. A reactive explosion jetted from his body and it sent him falling to the ground hard. The reaction wasn't enough to kill himself due to his power just forming but it left an emotional scar on his heart and a physical scar on his chest and few minor scratches that had already been long healed on his arms. Ever since then he doesn't like the rain and maybe that was exactly why he didn't want to walk with Kyoka to the train station. He thought about saying something but with how she felt right now it probably wasn't the best time to bring it up.

She rolled her eyes at the klutzy teen's apology as she took her boot off of his back and helped him to his knees. "I guess you couldn't have known… It was still a dick move to just leave me, though. You can control your Quirk around water can't you?"

"Sometimes I guess. Bu-" Denki started as he rose to his feet and noticed Momo standing right behind Kyoka with a maddened expression on her face. "Heya, Yaoyorozu."

She took the umbrella that she was still clutching and poked Denki's shoulder with it as her expression lightened to a humorous smile, "I'm sorry, Kyoka, looking at his helpless face is just too funny."

In response, the one with earphone jacks smiled, too, reverting her attention back to her boyfriend. "Sometimes?"

"Eh? Uhh… nevermind, don't worry about it."

Kyoka clicked her teeth between her gums but shrugged before waving goodbye to Momo again, "All right, babe, I guess you can leave Dolt with me, now."

' _Babe?!'_

"You sure? You think he learned his lesson?" Momo replied holding the umbrella like a rapier, forming into a sloppy combat stance ready to pounce.

"I hope so", Kyoka said, raising her arm to rest on Denki's shoulder as he eyed both her and the weapon wielding girl with a ponytail.

"All righty, then", Momo expressed as she brought the umbrella back to her waist and reopened it before stating, "I'm heading back to the dorms. Have fun!" And with that, the couple were left alone as the current train closed its doors and rolled off.

Denki had to ask, "You call Yaoyorozu 'babe'?"

Kyoka smirked and retorted, "Yeah. What, you want a threesome?"

The desperate teen's eyes widened and he responded with an excitable, " _YO REALLY?!"_

"What the hell, dude?!"

Before long, the train numbered 113 had pulled up to the station; it was headed toward the station a block away from the arena where 'Green Day' was playing. Denki swallowed a lump down his throat as he entered the train, clutching hands with Kyoka while his other hand was engaged with a cup full of orange soda Crush he got from one of the station vendors using the five dollars he had. They tip-toed through the narrow isle trying to find an open seat, both quickly sitting once they found one and before the train took off.

On the track for a few minutes, silence had welcomed its stay between the two. Much was on the mind of Denki, most importantly how to tell Kyoka the tickets he owned were fake. In his anxious state he twiddled his thumbs and absentmindedly whistled before asking a question he had wondered about since the girl attacked him.

"Hey, so why are you scared of rain?"

Kyoka sighed and replied, "I hoped you wouldn't ask that."

"I'm an understanding dude! And uh, kinda just wanted to break the silence", Denki said earnestly, if a little air-headed.

"Well… if you just gotta know…"

 _At the pool with her parents, Kyoka splashed and played with her friends. The parents were off on the side in beach chairs, basking in the sun and brisk breeze._

" _Jiro! It's coming to you!"_

 _Kyoka turned her head as a cloth football surprised her, bonking her in the head. "Oww!" She said as the others laughed._

" _Hey let's have an underwater breathing contest!" One suggested._

" _Ooh! Sounds fun! I can hold my breath for almost forty seconds!" Another complied._

" _Forty seconds? I can hold my breath for a minute and two seconds!"_

" _Two seconds?! That's lame!"_

" _No a_ minute _and two seconds!"_

 _All the while Kyoka stood there staring at the football in her hands as a girl swam up to her and said, "What are those worms on your ears?"_

 _She looked up with an exasperated face, "They're not worms… they're earphone jacks."_

" _Your Quirk is a boy's name? HAHA that's so gross. I'd hate to have 'Jack' hanging off my ears hahaha!"_

 _Kyoka frowned before swimming away but getting caught by a young boy saying, "Jiro! You should hold your breath underwater with us!"_

" _Umm… I don't know, my mommy and daddy told me to not put my head underwater." Kyoka replied with the football still in her hands._

" _Well here, I can put your head underwater for you so you won't get in trouble", the boy confirmed as he thrusted all of his body weight into her shoulders, forcing her to go underwater._

 _He didn't know he was doing anything wrong. It wasn't a case of bullying, he thought he was helping the young girl enjoy her time by playing the game the rest were playing. Little did he know water inserting into the ears of a person with an Earphone Jack Quirk causes_ excruciating _pain to the middle eardrum, giving off a loud and unpleasant 'screech' to the user. Kyoka, not having anywhere to go and nothing to do to save herself, struggled and screamed, reacting to the pain coming from her ears. She wailed her arms and legs as water entered her lungs when she tried to breathe. The pain… Make it stop… make it stop… it hurts… THAT SCREECH!_

"-And after that I've just been scared of water and, to a lesser extent, rain. Thunder doesn't help because it reminds me of the screech I heard that day." Kyoka explained finally, having rested her head on Denki's shoulder.

"Damn, I understand now but… what happened after that?" He asked with interest.

"I don't remember. I know I woke up in the hospital with some sort of machine on my ears and I heard an irritating buzz. I don't know if it came from the machine or if my ears were still trying to drain the water or something. After that I fell back asleep or whatever and didn't wake up again until I was back home. My hearing is fine now but… yeah. Just scared of water." Kyoka answered.

"That's kinda scary, dude, I'm sorry you had to go through that", Denki reassured, taking a gulp of his soda as he stood and stretched.

"Hey, you Dolt! I was resting my head on that shoulder you're stretching!" The young woman with short hair joked, slightly kicking his shin.

"I decided to stand, okay? I figured I'd give you some space", he replied with sarcasm and a smirk planted on his face.

Kyoka, slightly annoyed by the teen's prodding and sudden tease, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms then her legs. She then wandered off, glancing at Denki every so often to see him yawning while clutching the handlebar of the train. Thinking about her discussion and fear inducing incident in the past she decided to ask, "Hey, back to when we were talking at the station. Why did you say you 'sometimes' can control your Quirk in the water?"

Denki ears perked up as he tried to hide a frown overcoming upon his face as he took another sip of his drink, "Yeah… that. Uh…"

"' _I'm an understanding dUUuuuUuUUuude!'"_ Kyoka said in a crackly and wobbly voice, obviously mocking her boyfriend.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You know I was jus- oh shit-!"

The train seemingly hit a bit of a bump, causing the standing male to stagger and spill the rest of his soda all over his date. Denki's face froze, trying to think of what to say to apologize to the girl he liked. Kyoka, in contrast to the boy, was completely still. She didn't move a single inch, seemingly allowing enough time to think of an apology, or it was her thinking of a way to insult the Dolt for being so reckless and clumsy. Still, at least ten seconds had passed and neither Hero-in-training said a word, though Kyoka had finally started slinging her hands to the side, pointing one flick toward Denki.

"Baby, I'm sor-"

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP",_ Kyoka shouted in hatred, shaking her head and realizing it wasn't entirely Denki's fault. Still, she had to let her anger out on someone. At this point everyone else on the train looked at the duo in a daze. The boy knew he had screwed up again but he truly was sorry.

"H-hey, lemme go-"

" _NO_!" Kyoka exclaimed while jolting up and pushing Denki out of the way, shambling over to another empty seat while in a sticky and orange flavored mess.

 _This isn't going well…_ The teen with blonde hair confirmed, pulling out his tickets once more, glaring at the misspelled 'GRE3N D4Y'.

Ten more minutes passed as the train rolled up to the final station before the arena, Kyoka still two seating sections away from where she and Denki were sitting before and… where Denki still _was_ , glaring at the disorder he had made in the chairs. The doors opened and the two exited as quickly as they could, the boy trying to reach Kyoka while she was trying to avoid him for the time being and find a restroom to attempt to clean herself up. She started off with Denki close behind her saying her name, not loud to catch anyone else's attention but enough to just catch hers. She ignored him and continued pushing on, seeing one past the stairs.

Entering the dazzling white layout made Kyoka somewhat dizzy, the lights were bright and the scent smelled of plain white soap. She scrunched her nose and headed toward one of the sinks, turning on the hot water and wiping her face off before glancing in the mirror. The female saw orange stains in her already uniquely colored hair, looking down to her chest and the ' _KISS_ ' logo to notice the stains there, as well. Not to mention all the wetness down her pant legs. At the very least she hoped it wouldn't damage her clothing, especially the shirt; it was one of her favorites. She sighed as she was careful to not completely bury her face in the water but using enough to wash off any stickiness. While washing her face again she sneezed from the soap smell, hearing a masculine, "Bless you" from behind her.

She raised up and saw Denki leaned up against the bathroom wall next to the paper towel dispenser. Kyoka grumbled, getting one more handful of water on her face and turning to the boy and grabbed several sheets before stating, "I can't believe you followed me in here, you dumbass…"

"Listen, I'm sorry. Really. I don't want you to be mad at me", Denki justified himself, extending his hand for his girlfriend to grab.

A woman entered with another, noticing the male leaned up on the wall ever so casually. Both of them nervously turned around and exited, one of them whispering, "Yeah I can hold it…"

Kyoka smiled at the two leaving and then Denki being the absolute dummy he is. Her smile faded, however; she was still a little irritated. "I told you to not buy that damn soda…" She then slapped his hand away before walking out, herself.

"Baby, c'mon!"

"Shut up, Dolt", Kyoka ejected in a stern voice, turning around to face her irritant once more. "Look, I'm not trying to be pissed at you but you easily piss me off so just gimme your tickets and I'll meet you at the arena."

 _Oh shit here it comes…_

"Heheh… okay yeah, about that-"

"Don't tell me you _lost_ them?!" Kyoka shouted getting up in Denki's face.

"No no no! I still have 'em, they're right here-" he explained, pulling them out of his pocket to show his date. "But listen… they- _hey!_ "

"No 'buts'", Kyoka confirmed, snatching the tickets from the soft hands. "I'm gonna see you at the arena, okay? It's not raining anymore so I'll be fine and you should be, too. But don't take too long because I won't wait for you."

With that the girl ran off as Denki muttered, "They're fake, Kyoka…"

The girl trotted down the stairs trying to get a head start on her pursuer. She jammed the tickets into her pocket as she jumped down the final two steps and started walking normally onto the quiet street's sidewalk. She figured with the arena being fairly close she would be able to hear a crowd but there actually wasn't much noise, not to mention not a lot of traffic through this area. It was only 6:30 P.M., it shouldn't have been this lonely even _with_ a concert going on. Shrugging to herself she continued her way down the block and turned left to finally see the arena within view, though there weren't any crowds, no cars, and there was only one security officer at the front doors. Jogging, she reached the rather small parking lot and made her way across and to the guard.

"Hey, has the concert already started?" Kyoka questioned.

"Concert? No ma'am, nothing is scheduled for tonight", the guard responded respectfully.

"Huh? No I got tickets right here. I'm with a guy, he's com-" She pulled the tickets out of her pocket and read them over, immediately noticing the misspelled name and counterfeit markings, simply making her utter, "Oh…-"

"Is… that the guy you came here with?" the officer inquired, gesturing a nod toward a figure with his hands in his jacket pockets and walking awkwardly with his head down.

Kyoka let out a trembling breath as she stared at the boy who had lied and caused her distress all night. She had hoped tonight would be fun for the both of them, as hollow as Denki was, she saw a sweet side of him. That sweetness immediately started decaying, wondering if she could even trust him anymore as she yelled, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME OUT THEN?!"

Denki just shrugged as he propped up against the waist-high poles that help form lines in huge crowds. His head was still slumped down, refusing to say anything.

"You… lied to me." Kyoka said dropping the invalid tickets as she walked down the steps from the front door, glaring at the male teen.

The security serviceman sighed as he took one more look at the tickets then walked away, giving the couple some privacy.

"I didn't lie to you…" Denki answered quietly, still not bearing to see Kyoka in the eyes.

"Those tickets _ARE FUCKING FAKE_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

"I was just trying to impress you!" the electricity wielder exclaimed, looking at his girlfriend for a moment before noticing her fiery eyes and promptly looking away.

"This is _real_ impressive, then, asshole! Leave me scared shitless of the rain by myself, spill some stupid drink on me, and now just fucking lie to me about the whole reason _any_ of that shit _even happened_! Yeah, it's fucking impressive that you led me to believe you actually gave a damn about me. Is all of this just a joke? Like… *sniffle* what's the deal…-?" Kyoka faded, sniffling more as a few tears fell from her deeply violet eyes.

"H-Hey, Kyo… don't cry…" Denki muttered. "I _do_ care about you… A lot…"

" _BULLSHIT_!" Kyoka retaliated, wiping her eyes as she shook her head and tried walking away.

"B-baby, please, I'm-"

"Get away from me…"

Denki's sad eyes grew more sorrowful and his shoulders sank. He was tremendously sorry but he knew a simple word like that wouldn't help this situation. He would sound like a broken record.

"I… almost killed five people one day in my hometown park when it suddenly started raining", he started, causing Kyoka to stop but not turn around. A mournful tone came across him as he sighed and continued, "I keep thinking back to that day… I always try to forget what exactly happened but I know I won't. It's the reason I don't like rain… I accidentally activated my Quirk when it started raining. I don't know why I would do something so damn stupid, I was just a stupid kid, but…anyways, when I activated it I caused a reactive explosion that sent five people flying in opposite directions and slamming them, along with myself, into the ground. I tell myself I was the only one hurt to try and swallow my fear but every time I… every time I tell myself that I… remember the people I could've killed. I'm not fucking scared of rain, Kyo… I just can't trust myself around it… Especially if… you're there with me. I wouldn't want to be the one to hurt you…"

Denki paused for a moment as he kicked the ground waiting to see if his girlfriend would say something or at least turn around. When she didn't he continued with more, "I got a few bad scratches on my arms but the biggest one is this damn thing…" He lifted his shirt to show off his lean torso and a healing scar across his chest, causing Kyoka, with her arms crossed, to slowly turn around and frown at the sight of the scar, looking away to the ground after a few seconds. She didn't turn back around but, instead, stood with her shoulder pointed toward Denki.

"I wanted to tell you about why I wouldn't want to walk with you in the rain but I was afraid you'd think of me differently. That's when I realized the tickets were fake and… I don't fuckin' know, I guess my Hero instincts kicked in so I went ahead of the train station to try and see if anyone was generous enough to give me theirs. Obviously that didn't work out as planned because of a lot of reasons", Denki explained more thoroughly, hoping Kyoka would understand.

She just stood there, however, a few tears still streaming down her face. After more seconds passed in silence she replied, "I… wanted to tell you, too… I wanted to tell you my fear of the rain and water before we left the dorms. The only people that know now are my parents, Momo, and… you."

"Well I'm glad you trust me that way", Denki said, taking her statement as a compliment.

"I don't know if I trust you anymore, dumbass. You still could've told me the damn tickets were fake…" Kyoka reaffirmed, turning her back more towards him again.

"Yeah, I know, I fucked up, okay…" Denki erupted with a crack in his voice. He was breaking and he knew it. "I… I couldn't tell you… I knew you liked Green Day and I was thinking if I told you the tickets were fake you wouldn't go out with me…"

" _What the hell?!"_ Kyoka exclaimed, finally turning around to look her U.A colleague in the eyes for the first time in seemingly hours. Neither of them noticed it started to sprinkle rain again… "You think I decided to go out with you because of some stupid _fucking_ concert?!"

"LOOK AT ME, KYOKA", Denki screamed at the top of his lungs. "I CAN'T EVEN TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE BECAUSE I KEEP FUCKING UP. I'M WORTHLESS!"

Kyoka inched ever closer, shaking her head in complete frustration and shouting back, "NO THE FUCK YOU'RE NOT!"

The rain dripped harder as Denki gazed into her eyes seeing an attraction that he felt and saw from nobody else. She had honesty and pureness flowing through her, nothing she shown was fake, she was real, and her personality showed it. He liked that about her, how strong she was about her feelings. She came off as someone who didn't care much but he saw a powerful and affectionate side of her that she doesn't have a chance to show many. He felt lucky he was one of the few.

"I don't know why you care so much about me, Kyo…" Denki reaffirmed as she continued decreasing the distance between them.

"Because you're a fucking dumbass~" She said before closing the final gap between them and reaching up with her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips. Rain pattered all around them as they both sensually let the attraction between them show.

After pulling away Denki simply said, "Woah…"

Kyoka replied with a heartfelt, "Yeah…"

"Babe I'm really sorry, okay? For everything…"

"Yeah um… me too."

Denki raised an eyebrow. "Sorry for what?"

"Not… deciding to kiss you sooner. And for being an asshole…" She replied with a wholesome smile, grabbing his hand before continuing, "Hey, uh… let's just go back to the dorms, okay? We can hang out with the rest of the class or go to my room and just listen to music or something."

"Hell yeah, sure!" Denki excitably responded as he raised his fist until realizing it was wet. He looked around and finally noticed the rain as a visible panic set over him.

"Hey…" Kyoka whispered while gripping his hand. "You won't hurt me, I trust you."

Smiling and feeling reassured, Denki asked, "What about you? Are you okay."

Seeing the warm grin from her boyfriend reassured herself, as well, replying, "Yeah, you're here…"

The two continued holding hands as they left the parking lot and headed back to the station.

"Hey so if we go to your room can we invite Yaoyorozu? I wanna play that 'threesome' card."

"No, dude…"

"Damn, can I at least buy you a burger or something? I got three bucks."

"Hahahah~! Sure, cool it with the onions, though."

"Why? So you won't have bad breath when we're smooching tonight? For your information I love onions. Oh, Yaoyorozu doesn't like onions, huh? Laying off 'em for when you kiss her?"

" _Oh my God_ you're so fucking annoying."

"And you love it"

"I love _you_ , Denki…"

"Hm? What's that?"

"N-Nothing."

"Nah nah! I heard you say my name! You almost never say my name!"

"You're such a dolt…"

"Hell yeah!"

 **THE END**

 **Main plot continues in Chapter 5 – Work Studies Part 3**


	6. Chapter 5 - Work Studies Part 3 Finale

**Author's Notes –** Hey guys. So, I got _a lot_ of stuff to go over. **Please read!** (I have **darkened** and underlined the **main points** for the ones who tend to disregard the A/N and get right into the beef of the stew. Please read the main points and the words giving it context if you don't feel like reading the whole thing)

I'mma be blunt, I'm getting _overly ambitious_ with this project. I know some of you like the sound of that while others were really looking forward to a light and humorous read. Truth be told, when I first published this story I was not expecting to get as much of a reaction as I did. **I had _no_ plans for this story to go _anywhere_** and was completely expecting it to just be a little thing I did every month or so when I was bored. Then I got so much traffic towards it for the first chapter. I think something around 50 follows and about 20 favorites? To the most popular stories on this site that is NOTHING, but to me it really meant more than you can know. Each review I read made me feel nothing but happiness and encouragement. I started on chapter two as soon as I was able. **I didn't know what I was writing. I just knew I wanted to write** _._ I was met with, statistically, the best chapter I had written (so far :D ). Those of you who wrote reviews saying they died with laughter from "Dad Might", enjoyed Bakugo's reluctant advice and more caring nature, the "texting issues", and even the reviews with valid criticisms… it made me happy. Not to mention raising my favorites and follows on the story past 80 and 100 respectively.

 **Two more chapters, an interlude, and this chapter later, I realized I have so much more planned** than a simple tongue-in-cheek flirt-fest between Izuku and Ochaco. I've actually formed more of an idea, _a plan_ , for this story. I've had a file saved as "Notes" ever since chapter one but that was just for stupid things I could never remember, like who's chat name is who's. Now that same "Notes" file has outlines for each chapter I have in mind. Several more chapters have been outlined, are ready to be drafted, become finalized, and then published. **The thing is, I'm taking this story in a direction that I don't know if you guys want it going.** I came into this story having _no idea_ how it would go and then you guys showed me you were interested. Now I want to get serious.

I know, I'm writing an essay, so I'll try and wrap it up. **I'm going to continue this story.** If it sounds like this wall of an A/N is an ending to my progress then I apologize. I wholeheartedly intend to continue. If you are enjoying where I'm taking things then you have nothing to worry about because I'm enjoying what I'm writing. But I also want to point out **this chapter takes a twist I'm not sure everyone will like, mostly the ones who thought my humor was the best thing going for this story.** The focus, first and foremost, has _always_ been Izuku and Ochaco in a romantic relationship. The secondary focus has _always_ been the friendship between Class 1-A. The third focus, which entangles the other two focuses and forms the plot, is whether or not Heroes successfully date. This story is _not_ a crackfic even if I make it seem that way at times with my outlandish humor; I want to form a coherent plot and sometimes laughs just enhance that experience, in my opinion. The "text chat" sessions also do serve a purpose, even if that purpose is trivial and is used more for comical relief from an intense or stressful situation (it's also against this site's rules and policies _HAHAHA_. I think since only a part of the story is in that format it's okay, though).

 **Anyways, I may just be overthinking everything** ; get to know me long enough and **you'll realize I do that.** _ **A lot.**_ If there is one thing to take away from this it's that **all of you have inspired me.** I thank you for that. This story may not even be on chapter two without all of YOUR support.

 **So, I want to be extra extra EXTRA clear about a few things.** This story is turning into something more, I feel like. The humor will still be present where necessary but never has been and never will be the focus of _this_ story. I apologize if I led you to believe that. Secondly, I will not abandon the story, especially for the ones who are thoroughly enjoying it (which I hope is the majority of you!). Thirdly, to truly prepare for what I have in store I feel like **I need to take a short hiatus.** Thanksgiving is _literally_ right around the corner so I'll spend some time with da fam and use the rest of this week to get some thoughts and polish on the upcoming chapters. **I will update my profile accordingly when I decide to publish the next chapter** so keep an eye on it.

 **A** **LSO I WANT TO THANK** user "polonium2102" for his correction of my horrendous French in Chapter 4. "'J'ai la chair de poule' is actually a way of saying 'I'm scared' in french." Ehh, close enough right? HAHA Okay, again, thanks "polonium2102" for your translation. I will indeed contact you if I need an experienced translator :D

I am so sorry for this A/N. I wish there could be a directory or something _just_ for A/Ns haha. Do not worry, I write these things in my "Notes" so the words here don't get taken into account as I'm writing a chapter. I try and keep it under 6,000 but the last two chapters have gone over that because of the A/Ns. Huh? Shut up and get to the chapter already? Okay okay… The A/N at the end will be much shorter so I'll seeya there. Hope you enjoy! I was up all night writing and proofreading this! _A DAY LATE! YAY!_ :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Work Studies Part 3 Finale**

The young Heroes darted out of the sandwich restaurant, letting hints of beef and lettuce escape through the front doors. Mirio led the way with Izuku and Ochaco close keeping right on the edge of his cape whisking in the wind. Heavy pants and footsteps came from all three, each one having the same thing run through his or her mind: _I hope Sir is okay…_

All the things Class 1-A has been through; all of the things _Izuku_ has been through, not once did he ever think about backing down. His mentor and most prominent role model All Might would not let him do so but would also think of no such thing. He was always up for the challenge and now with his newfound feelings toward a special girl running alongside him into the fray he couldn't even _think_ of quitting. No matter what, Izuku promised himself he wouldn't let anyone he cared about get hurt or worse; he truly cared about Ochaco Uraraka. He cared about her even before they confessed each other's feelings. Izuku always knew as a Hero he would save anyone and everyone who needed rescuing, but when he first took a blow on the first day obtaining his new power, he saved Ochaco from getting hurt. He sacrificed himself, literally, to save this girl he knew nothing about, someone he had never seen before that day. He got to know this amazing young woman. He held the feeling close to himself. That moment led to all of this, jumping in to protect others. This was what being a Hero was about!

 _I'll show you how strong I really am, Ochaco. All Might. Mirio. Nighteye… I'll show everyone **I AM HERE.**_

* * *

" _Stop! Hey-!"_

A block away from the offices of their Hero, they heard a voice coming from the alley in between a post office and red brick building. The three students wearily made their way to the alley, noticing a man with glasses and a whitish suit come clear of the darkness.

"Sir! Your stern and brooding nature blended in well with the alley!" Mirio exclaimed in a serious yet clownish manner.

"Humorous, well done", Sir Nighteye nodded with an ever so slightly visible grin. The pro with dark green hair and yellow streaks held a long finger to his lips, encouraging the interns to stay quiet. He then continued, "The League of Villains is invading my office, we shall wait here for a moment and decide our next plan of attack."

"Are you okay, Sir?"

"Yes yes, I'm perfectly fine. I managed to get out without so much as a peep", Nighteye replied, noticing another small group running toward the intersection down the street. He silently waved them over as he mentioned, "We may not even need to strike. They're looking for one thing and they won't find it in my office."

"What are they looking for?" Ochaco inquired.

The lanky, plain-looking man did not reply, looking back down the street watching the now visible Momo, Kyoka, and Kamui Woods closing in on the location.

"Hey wait… I thought Nejire…-" Mirio started until his voice trailed off, perhaps overthinking. Nejire Hado, another member of the Big Three, was interning with Kamui Woods for a little while so her previous internship could get back on their feet after the headquarters got destroyed.

"Hello, Sir Nighteye", Kamui addressed, holding his hand to shake with his co-worker. "We heard explosions a few blocks away and decided to come over immediately. I sure hope Hado…"

Mirio's eyes widened as he heard the news. "Is she okay…?!"

"We do not know at this time. The last we heard of her was the confirmation of the arrival at your location", Momo announced, crossing her arms with a concerned expression graced upon her face, yet giving an acknowledged head-tilt to Izuku and Ochaco, in which they waved back.

"I'm just glad to see you guys safe, really. When Midoriya said in the group chat you guys were at a sandwich place I felt relieved", Kyoka stated with a flush of comfort washing over her, Momo nodding in agreement.

"Wait, you said Miss Hado arrived at our location? You mean here? Is she in the offices? Miss…-?" Sir Nighteye asked with haste.

"Oh uh, Yaoy- er… Creati, Sir. Pleased to make your acquaintance", Momo confirmed, bowing to her own stomach height before rising and continuing, "And well, she told us she would scout the area. If she isn't in the offices then she should be somewhere nearby, at least."

"We have to go, Sir!" Mirio said with urgency. "Nejire…"

"I believe she will be okay, Mirio", Izuku reassured with a warm smile.

 _He really has changed so much since we first met…_ Ochaco thought as she grinned to herself, admiring her boyfriend. The way he stood tall and held courage and bravery in his heart was really encouraging. She couldn't help but to follow in his footsteps. The rosy Hero united Izuku's declaration with a, "Yeah!"

"She does have a way of getting into sticky situations though…" Kamui admitted nervously.

"So you're saying you don't believe in your sidekick?" Sir Nighteye interrogated.

"No, not at all, she is a tremendous young Hero. But her curiosity gets the better of her at times…"

"Her Quirk is strong, though!" Mirio retorted. "Her Quirk could outshine anyone's any day!"

"Lemillion…" Nighteye calmed his pupil as he sighed and said, "We can't look for her… It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?!" Izuku shouted in unison with Mirio. The two colleagues glanced at each other, letting Izuku continue. "That's not what Heroes are about! We don't mope around waiting for something to happen, we have to act!"

"I have acquired assistance from other pros-", Nighteye claimed.

"Great, they can clean up the scraps from when I'm done with the bastards!" Mirio ejected.

"You first-years aren't going anywhere. Mirio, I order you to stay here."

"Sir!"

At that moment, Endeavor arrived on the scene, planting a fiery boot on the street, one after the other. He glanced at the smaller pros and students before letting out a bellow. He stated, "Then you weaklings stay here and let _me_ do all the work!" With that he projected off down the street toward the office with a warcry. The current unofficial number one Hero left a heated blaze of wind and a burnt, scorching smell, causing the group to cough.

"His arrogance will be his downfall…" Nighteye mumbled, viewing another group of four running toward him and the others.

Coming into view they could see Fumikage Tokoyami, Mezo Shoji, Gunhead, and Tamaki Amajiki, closing in on the position as two more pros arrived from the opposite direction: Gang Orca and Mt. Lady.

Without hesitation, Gang Orca immediately asked, "Has Endeavor already gone ahead?"

"Yes."

"Gah, the fool", the strong Hero proclaimed, announcing, "Gunhead, on me!"

"Roger!" Gunhead confirmed, then turning to his interns, "Do as these guys say, understand?"

"Aye", The three U.A. students said in unison.

Gang Orca and Gunhead ran around down the street and hung a corner, witnessing Endeavor fighting several Nomus, throwing them at each other as henchmen surrounded the scene, firing guns and slashing at the Hero while Orca sent out his Orcinus wave, disrupting all the actions of the evil-doers. Ochaco watched in amazement as Gunhead used his gun-gauntlets to lay down suppressive fire and hip tossed several henchmen as they came one by one. He stomped them on the ground, shot his Gatling Quirk and continued laying down suppression on the Nomus.

Ochaco then turned to Fumikage and Mezo and said, "Wow, you guys are interning for Gunhead?"

"Indeed, his fighting style seems detrimental to controlling how Dark Shadow fights", Fumikage affirmed.

"But… he has his moments…" Mezo piped in with a weird look in his eye.

"Hehehe, yeah he has a way with his mannerisms", Ochaco admitted. "But he's super genuine about it, right? Super cutesy with it!"

Fumikage and Mezo gave each other a questionable look as they both replied to Ochaco with, "Sure…"

"Umm, you Sir Nighteye?"

The man turned around to see the young and attractive Heroine Mt. Lady in his sight before confirming, "Yes."

"Gotcha', right, okay so why are we just standing around while the boys get to play?" Mt. Lady questioned with a sassy tone.

"I did not ask them to go. If you want to follow them then do so…"

Mt. Lady looked at Nighteye with bewilderment as Izuku sprinted toward the action, taking Nighteye's statement with literal intent. Mirio and Ochaco both noticed and decided to follow right behind the tenacious personality.

"Wait!" Nighteye exclaimed, catching a tip of Izuku before being unable to grab hold. "Hm", he muttered after a moment.

"Aren't those your interns?" Momo asked with uncertainty.

"Yes."

"So you aren't going to go protect them?!" Mt. Lady chastised, stamping her foot into the ground like a child.

"Hush, rookie", Nighteye retaliated with a grim expression.

"I'm sorry, um, Sir. I-If my friend is in danger I-I have to help…" Tamaki claimed without a second thought, darting off after one part of the Big Three and the two first-years.

"I got them. Can you two keep an eye on those four?" Kamui asked Nighteye and Mt. Lady, referring to the four students from Class 1-A.

With a nod from the skinny pro, Kamui chased after the students, leaving a look of concern over Mt. Lady and the first-years. The group had split, everything was falling apart, and Sir Nighteye saw something; an outcome that nobody probably wanted. The wind blew his perfectly normal hair as he gazed into the pure blue sky, contrasting it with the smoke and debris flying from the direction of his office. Solutions ran through his mind like a movie, frame by frame, clear as glass. There wasn't much one can do in this condition. There was only for it to happen, and Sir Nighteye couldn't see any other way; he saw _this_ chain of events happening.

"Sir Nighteye? You look like you're deep in thought", Kyoka confirmed, breaking him free of thought for but a moment.

That moment was short lived, however. He was still thinking, viewing, and ascertaining. Every possible path saw the same success with an unsatisfying failure. He had to try and forgive himself for what he had said a week and a half ago, but he was right. He was always right…

"Sir!"

"Affirmative. I saw Midoriya's future. Endeavor will prevail, I was wrong about that. But…" The Hero paused as he swallowed, leaving the students and Mt. Lady to hang on his last breath. "Midoriya… excuse me. My intern, the Hero 'Deku', will sustain heavy injuries."

* * *

"Mirio!" Tamaki exclaimed, splitting from the Nighteye's group and combining with Izuku's with Kamui Woods right behind.

"Tamaki! Suneater! You're coming, too?" The short-haired blonde sidekick replied earnestly.

"Nejire is our friend. How could we not?"

Mirio returned with a bright smile and grabbed his good childhood friend's arm and nodded. The two saw their determined expression but still detected the softness in each other's eyes; the two wanted nothing more than to save the day and especially their good friend Nejire Hado if she had been captured.

"Like I said, I don't think she got caught in the offices but I wouldn't doubt she is in trouble", Kamui confirmed while approaching the students.

"Deku…? What's wrong, why are we stopping midway?" Ochaco questioned.

Izuku stood completely still as he looked around with curiosity piquing within him. Someone, or _something_ , has been listening and watching the entire time they arrived. The green-haired Hero hardly used a gut feeling, he's more of a concrete evidence and strategy type guy, but this feeling could not be ignored. "Someone has been watching us…" He said loud enough for everyone to hear but low enough for just them to hear it.

"Shouldn't we keep moving, then?" The gravity girl suggested but was greeted with a shake of the head by Mirio.

"Deku is right, we should confront the spy", he said, wearily viewing his surroundings.

"Deku, was it?" Kamui asked. "You and the girl stay back, let the-"

"Don't underestimate them, Mr. Woods", Mirio said with a hearty smirk. "They are some of the strongest first-years I've ever seen."

"Uravity, by the way", Ochaco nodded back towards the pro. "My name is Uravity."

Kamui Woods raised his hands and apologized, "All right, but if you feel you're in danger I'm pulling you out", he said and proceeded, "And nice to meet you, Uravity, Deku. Welcome to the big leagues."

"UuuuRAAAGHH!"

Endeavor was at the end of the rather wide street directly in front of the offices still pummeling away at his prey, Gang Orca and Gunhead to the right of him in the other lane fighting henchmen and another Nomu. Gunhead got slammed down on the ground, the Nomu keeping him down as Orca ejected a hypersonic wave, crashing the Nomu in the nearby building. He then helped Gunhead up who ricocheted from the force and used a leg to kick a henchmen, shooting and jumping off of the body to keep the momentum as he used his Gatling gauntlets to launch a barrage of spikes toward the several Nomus Endeavor was wrestling with.

"So intense…" Ochaco muttered before Izuku tugged at her arm.

"There!"

Two normal sized figures and one rather large figure showed themselves from behind a building's shadow. The two normal sizes were Himiko Toga and Twice, C-ranked villains of The League of Villains, along with a Nomu at their side.

"My my, what do we have here, Himiko? Do we let them pass?~~" "Let's kill 'em!" Twice interjected with himself.

Himiko Toga, wearing her usual tattered and slightly dirty sailor uniform spotted Izuku and started becoming unbearably excited. "Ooooh! Yeah! Let's kill _Deku first!_ "

"C'mere, lemme duplicate you!~~" "We can take 'em with just one of you, darlin'!"

"Do it, Twice!"

"Okay, okay!~~" "I will not!"

Right before the Heroes' very eyes, Himiko was duplicated. Twice wasn't much of a fighter so it was only three on five, but taking into account the Nomu is probably worth five villains to begin with. Izuku definitely saw a disadvantage here. Much to his surprise, however, Twice left the vicinity without a second thought. Almost as if he… vanished.

"I'm going after my sweetheart _DEKU!"_ One copy of Himiko exclaimed.

"I'll go after that _bitch_ he's with!" The other confirmed.

The Nomu growled and started toward Mirio, Tamaki, and Kamui. All five Heroes prepared to fight. Izuku, determined to protect his girlfriend, stood in front and caused the gravity manipulator to react in irritation.

"Deku, you're not-"

"I'm not letting anyone lay a finger on you", Izuku declared, activating Full Cowl and lowering his stance to improve his center of balance. The crimson and teal colored veins popping off of him like a charged electrical wire right above a puddle of water.

"I'm not letting you fight alone!" Ochaco exclaimed, gripping her love's shoulder.

He nodded and said, "When an opening presents itself, let's do it, okay?"

' _It?!' What does…_

The realization hit her as she replied with an, "Okay", taking it upon her own initiative to at least support the boy for now. She placed all ten fingers on Izuku's back, allowing him to understand her current idea, and she prepared the gravity-less power, already raising him the air slightly.

After a single second and Himiko sprinting ever closer, Izuku yelled, "NOW!"

Ochaco pushed the teen and shouted, "RELEASE!"

The power and momentum from Full Cowl and the momentum from Ochaco's gravity manipulation caused Izuku's Shoot Style to increase in impact, rocketing right toward the closest Himiko, channeling off her body, hitting a lamp post, and jetting off of it to tackle the other Himiko. He landed a few regular punches before backflipping to a parry stance to overpower the second Himiko who had already begrudgingly recuperated from the kick. He threw her over his head into a seemingly warping Mirio-fist who then quickly went back underground and popped back up behind the Nomu to grapple his back. The beast tried grabbing behind him but to no avail as Mirio disappeared beneath the ground once more, allowing Tamaki with precious offensive seconds to clobber the defenseless Nomu with his crab hand and thrust with his swordfish hand. Kamui wrapped a part of his warping, wooden arm around the Nomu's leg which led to it falling. That opening let Mirio pop up from underground and land both feet into the Nomu's stomach. The reaction was quick, however, as the atrocious dark purple monster retaliated by grabbing the legs and swinging the blonde-haired senior. Thinking light on his feet and without a second to spare, Mirio permeated through the grasp, going underground and jolting back up to tackle a copy of Himiko currently fighting hand-to-hand with Ochaco.

The copy's stamina had apparently expired as the tackle caused her to fade away to a black, dust-like substance. Still using the momentum from jumping up, Mirio aimed for the real Himiko who was currently in combat with Izuku. He led with a kick, connecting and rolling away from a potential reprisal. With her attention turned to the permeation user for a quick second, Izuku landed a perfect almost 12% punch, causing the young Villain to stagger and left an opening for Ochaco who threw in a few quick jabs and a final roundhouse kick to seal the deal. Feeling proud of her handiwork, she planted her foot on the Villains chest, trying to catch a quick breather.

 _I hardly used my Quirk… Thanks, Gunhead._ She thought to herself.

"Uravity!"

 _All right, then. Back to work._

Izuku darted toward Ochaco as she prepared her hands for his feet to step on. He came closer, finally reaching his partner as she raised her hands and pushed his momentum up as he powered Full Cowl and flipped, a seemingly new staple of his style to suit his moves more to Ochaco's impulse and force support. At the end of the flip, Ochaco yelled, "RELEASE", and Izuku activated Shoot Style. Similar to the pair's initializing attack at the beginning of the fight, _this_ move increases the momentum and power significantly due to a higher reach and larger gravitational pull, however, leaves them both open for a good amount of time.

This time, however, they had defeated both of their opponents and were left with one who's attention was occupied; the perfect opportunity to utilize it.

Izuku directed his Shoot Style toward the Nomu, rocketing back down to the street while debuting the name of the special duo's ultimate attack; "EIGHT PERCENT SHOOTING GRAVITY!" Mirio, Tamaki, and Kamui all moved out of the way to leave an opening for the green Hero as his pulse reached high limits, speeding through the air. The Quirk-powered kick finally connected but along with it came a bone-crunching sound and a compelling aftershock, sending Izuku flying back in the opposite direction while the Nomu still stood, albeit a little stumbled. Across the street lied a young man on the sidewalk with rubble and debris around him, a sizable crater left high on the building above him.

"D-DEKU!"

* * *

"Midoriya will 'sustain injuries?!'"

"What are we doing here, then? We need to be helping them!"

"There is nothing we can do!" Nighteye claimed with upmost certainty.

"Bullshit!"

"How did you see into the future?"

" _ENOUGH!_ " The lanky man shouted before clearing his throat and realizing he was trying to be discreet from any would-be spies.

Nighteye had silenced everyone for the time being as he readjusted his tie and begun to answer, "My Quirk allows me to see a person's future for one hour. I can view as much as I want within that hour. I can fast-forward, rewind, skip entirely, whatever", he stopped for a moment to look at all of the faces. He continued, "Endeavor will push back the enemy forces but Deku will… try to do too much and end up injuring himself."

"Like… he'll use his Quirk and end up breaking his bones again or something?" Fumikage assumed.

"No… he'll… end up paralyzed. I don't know if that means his whole body or just the waist down. With all due respect I didn't… _care…_ enough to see that part in full. I'm… sorry." Nighteye explained with a somber tone in his voice.

"I'm not going to just _sit_ here and let that happen to him…" Mt. Lady said with an angry yet trembling voice, about to head off until he grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't. There is nothing you… nothing _we_ can do…" Nighteye confirmed with sad eyes gleaming through his glasses. "Once I see the future it's almost 100% certain to be confirmed."

"Midoriya is gonna be… paralyzed?" Fumikage repeated to himself before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Damn…" Mezo muttered in realization.

"How well will Ochaco take it? Oh dear…" Momo piped in, crossing her arms and leaning her shoulder against the building.

"No! Sir, how far did you look into the future? There _has_ to be something-!" Kyoka asked before getting cut off.

"I couldn't tell. From what I _could_ tell he moves out of U.A. seemingly soon though he stays in the hospital for quite a while. And… ends up hurting himself more trying to use his Quirk…", Nighteye stated, folding his hands.

Kyoka shook her head as she looked the opposite way down the street, thinking to herself. Everyone in that current small circle was thinking of the ever popular green-haired nerd. Each and every one of them besides Nighteye believed something could be done, but he himself knew better. The man shook his head and muttered silently to himself, "I told him… he didn't deserve it…"

* * *

" _IZUKU!"_ Ochaco screeched at the top of her lungs. " _DEEEKKU!"_

Mirio looked over at the fleeting girl who went to tend to her love, in slight despair over Izuku who gave his all, before reverting his attention back to the Nomu who was just now standing straight from the move the duo themselves named 'Shooting Gravity.'

"This thing took one _hell_ of a kick, how is it still standing?!" Kamui exclaimed, branching his wood off in different directions preparing to attack the beast once more.

Tamaki's hands extended into large crab claws once more as he began batting the Nomu who parried and threw the third-year over toward Ochaco and Izuku.

"Deku… you're… okay?" Ochaco asked in surprise.

"Y-Yeah, my head kinda hurts, though…" Izuku answered in a groggy state, able to flip over and raise up before his face flushed pale and he said in a panic, "My legs… I-I can't…-"

Tamaki rolled over a few feet away from the two and Izuku saw the Nomu take off towards toward all three of them.

"Deku, what're-"

" _MOVE, URARAKA_!" Izuku yelled as he pushed Ochaco to the side of him and used all the power he could in his arms to propel himself off of the ground and project himself toward the speedy Nomu, legs first like a cannon.

" _DEKU_!"

Flailing arms and all, he used 100% of the power he had and forced to put it in his exanimate legs. Such strength and emotion dripped off of the successor. He was being a Hero. He was helping people who needed it. He was saving… Ochaco. The passion drove him and it wasn't letting off the gas.

" _AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FIVE. TRILLION. PERCEEEEEEEEENT!_ "

Izuku's two legs connected on the beast as a loud crash and sonic wave erupted from the two. The Nomu and the young Hero stayed stationary for a few moments before a _strong_ and _dizzying_ aftershock flew from the opponents, sending the boy crashing back into the structure he formerly clanked into and flying the Nomu headfirst through a building on the opposite end of the street, leaving an enormous hole in its wake. The edifice ever so slightly started creaking due to the damage but after mere seconds it stopped.

"Izuku… DEKU!" Ochaco screamed, darting toward her boyfriend once more with Mirio not far behind and Tamaki finally standing after getting thrown. As she closed in on his lifeless body she was relieved to find him still breathing but knowing that still couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes. She leaned down to embrace him as she whispered, "You promised you wouldn't… you promised…"

Kamui looked at the boy who put his life on the line in suspense as he redirected his attention to the unconscious Nomu. He pulled out electronic carbon fiber wire immediately and wrapped some around the Nomu, heading toward Himiko to do the same, hoping to restrain them once they wake up. He wrapped a few branches around the Nomu and dropped the sleeping enemy next to Himiko. The audible sobbing coming from Ochaco couldn't be muted as Mirio stood there next to Tamaki with disappointed eyes, honoring Izuku's bravery but rebuking his recklessness. Kamui walked up behind the two-thirds of the Big Three and crossed his shoulders.

"Damn fine Hero but a dumb stupid kid…" He said shaking his head.

"He tried saving Uravity. He saved _me_ …" Tamaki uttered modestly. "I think that's something to be proud of."

Mirio nodded before saying, "I'm pretty sure the police are on their way. You wanna watch over him?" He asked Ochaco.

She sat up and, with a sniffle, took a seat right next to the downed Hero before muttering, "Y-Yeah… I got him. Find Hado."

"You got it", Mirio affirmed as the three headed further down the road to meet with Endeavor, Gang Orca, and Gunhead.

Ochaco readjusted herself on the hard and uncomfortable sidewalk. As far as she knew she was probably sitting on bits of rock and debris but… she didn't care. She was just worried about Izuku. Worried what damage he may have caused to himself. He noticed his arms were limp when shooting through the air that last time and undoubtedly his legs are most likely broken, too, as that was the point of contact he made with the Nomu.

 _Wait, wasn't he saying something about his legs?_

" _My legs… I-I can't…-"_

Ochaco looked down to Izuku's legs in fright. She immediately thought he was trying to say he couldn't move his legs. Maybe they were just broken again and nothing worse. Though this was the first time he broke his legs, right? Worry started to dread over her. She calmly and gently leaned forward and kissed his forehead, brushing her hand over his.

"You'll be okay, Deku…" She said.

* * *

Before long, Ochaco had actually fallen asleep, nuzzling her face in the crook of her lover's neck and a soft hand caressing his as they lie there, Izuku's fate to be left unknown. Unaware of how long she had been out, she woke to the sound of sirens and a kind shake from a first responder who asked, "Miss, are you all right?"

Ochaco's eyes opened as she looked around to take in her surroundings, trying to remember where she was before dread filled within her as she shouted, "Izuku!"

"The boy? He's in the ambulance. Again, are _you_ all right? Do you want a ride?" The man said with a soothing and comforting voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Um, I do want a ride though, if that's okay?"

The first responder nodded as he stood and walked to his right where Sir Nighteye and the rest of the students who had arrived stood. Noticing she was now awake the students all rushed over to greet the sleeping beauty.

"Hey… guys…" She grumbled into actual words, still groggy from her nap.

"Hey there, Hado was found!" Momo announced excitedly.

"Yeah, apparently she was safe and sound but she got lost until she ran into us down the block, haha", Kyoka explained lightheartedly, yet a grimace appeared almost instantly on her face. "Maybe Sir was right… running in was really stupid. Midoriya got hurt and…" Her voice trailed off as she shook her head before continuing, "It seemed he was our only injured… Togata and Amajiki got off with a few bruises but Midoriya… he definitely took the brunt of it."

"Sounds like Midoriya, all right, always getting into trouble…" Fumikage added, closing his eyes almost as if he was praying.

Ochaco took a look at all her classmates, dumbfounded about everything that had happened. She frowned as she tried to stand, Momo helping her along the way. She started, "I think I'm going to go with him. Are you guys coming?"

"No, as much as we want to Kamui ordered us back to the offices. Hado is waiting for us right now", Momo stated.

"Same with Tokoyami and me", Mezo confirmed.

"Oh…" Ochaco replied with disappointment written on her face.

"Hey! Don't think we won't be there soon, though!" Kyoka stated with a warm smile on her face as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"All Might is on his way. He's probably bringing Midoriya's mother and Aizawa along with him, too. And Sir Nighteye will probably be there, as well", Mezo said with a nod.

"All right then, gotcha'", Ochaco said as the paramedic waved her over to the back door where Izuku presided, giving her friends a wave as she came over to the entrance alongside Nighteye.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" The man asked with absolutely no emotion on his face.

"No, of course not", Ochaco replied, stepping in and sitting next to her boyfriend.

The pure and innocent look on his face struck her heart. He looked so… pain-free. Ochaco couldn't help but feel sorrowful as a stray tear escaped her eye. She quickly rubbed it away as the doors closed and the vehicle took off with a few squeaks of the horn and a siren blasting away.

 _Everything will be all right._

* * *

Ochaco and Sir Nighteye were obviously the first to arrive at the nearby hospital. Once they rolled Izuku out on the stretcher the two followed a nurse who directed them toward a few chairs in a waiting area down the hall from where they pushed the boy in. Only after a few moments did Toshinori Yagi, Shota Aizawa, and Inko Midoriya arrive on the scene, greeting the pro Hero and U.A. student. To the surprise of all of them, a nurse came out asking for Sir Nighteye and Toshinori. They looked shocked but obliged the nurse's request and followed her to where Izuku was stationed, leaving Aizawa, Inko, and Ochaco left in the waiting room.

"You're… very pretty…" Inko said toward Ochaco as she sniffled and sat down, wiping a tissue across her eyes.

"O-Oh. Um, thank you, Miss…?"

Inko looked at the young girl before a weary smile appeared across her face as she replied, "I'm Izuku's mother… He… He's told me a lot about you…"

"H-He has?!" Ochaco stuttered before realizing her lack of manners as she slightly bowed in her chair before saying, "Very nice to meet you, Miss Midoriya!"

"Please, dear, you can call me Inko", The woman said before wiping her nose.

Aizawa bowed in front of Inko as he extended a hand and greeted her, "Very nice to see you again, Miss Midoriya, though I am sad it had to be under these circumstances."

"Shota, what did I say! You can call me Inko, please!" Inko retaliated in the most earnest and humorous way possible, trying to lighten the air of the room.

The air _was_ indeed heavy. Emotions were running high, each person there acquainted with Izuku wanted nothing but to see him well. Especially Ochaco who kept saying he would be okay. As time continued to tick, however, she had begun losing faith. She was hoping nothing terribly bad had happened under…

 _Under my watch… I was right there… I could've done something!_

In the surgery room, tests were being run to determine what Izuku had experienced and what injuries have occurred. Much to Toshinori's dismay, he had gotten the fill from Sir Nighteye as he explained to the doctors his Quirk and what he saw when he gripped Izuku's shoulder.

"You… could've stopped him", Toshinori said with gritted teeth.

"You would've done the same thing, 'All Might'", Sir Nighteye retorted. "If you saw the heroic gleam in his eyes…"

"He could've been killed!"

"Isn't that a sacrifice a Hero should be willing to make?!"

"HE'S A DAMN KID!"

Sir Nighteye did not reply to that statement as silence filled the room, nurses and doctors alike that were not behind the shatter and sound proof glass turned to look at the former companions. While Toshinori had no ill-will toward his former sidekick, the tension and slight hostility toward him still had not completely dissipated, apparently.

"I think you're wrong with your magic eight ball 'BS'…" Toshinori confirmed, taking a step back and looking back at the successor of One for All.

Sir Nighteye's Quirk was not wrong in anticipating an outcome, however, there are some instances where he cannot account for, such as, for lack of better terms, individual aspects of the world. For a very loose interpretation, if you throw a paper ball down from one-hundred feet above you the Quirk is supposed to determine where that paper ball will end up, not necessarily how it gets there. Quirks can also somewhat be taken into that same description, although very difficult to explain. Truth be told, Sir Nighteye did not know the ins-and-outs of his own Quirk because of how particular instances needed to be. The older he got the more quickly he began to realize he knew less and less about his power.

After an entire hour and fifteen minutes passed, Izuku was finally put into a visiting room where a doctor also resided to give the results of the tests. The nurse called them in and one by one, Ochaco, Aizawa, and Inko stood from their chairs and followed the nurse to Izuku. As they saw the young man sleeping in a comfortable looking bed, a pale yellow blanket covering his torso, and a nice view of the streets a buildings below, Inko immediately crouched over the bed and gripped her son's hand, tears falling as the doctor greeted everyone and started the news.

"So, Midoriya has received a concussion but, as much as I hate to say it, that isn't the worst of his injuries…" The doctor announced with a hint of adversary in his voice, looking around the room of acquaintances. He continued, "The important thing to note is… he is paral-"

"NOO!" Inko screamed as she wailed into the mattress of the bed before the nurse and Toshinori walked over slowly to console the scared mother.

At that moment, Sir Nighteye left the room, confirming his suspicions. With a heart of pure coldness, Ochaco shook her head, probably assuming she, or Izuku, would never see him again. And, for all she cared, she was okay that. What she wasn't okay with was her boyfriend…

 _Paralyzed…?_

A single tear fell down her cheek as she truly thought about the situation as Toshinori and the nurse walked Inko out of the room while she uncontrollably sobbed, leaving the doctor, Aizawa, and Ochaco left in the room.

"You're more than welcome to take all the time you need", the doctor declared with the warmest of smiles he could give with all things considered.

Ochaco took a deep breath as she just stood there, aghast and unable to move. Aizawa wasn't normally one for compassion or of the sort but he said to the girl, "Ya know… I don't believe he'll think the lesser of it."

The words he said, they weren't meant to reassure Ochaco, they weren't meant to try and satiate any sad feelings, and for a time like this anyone else would think Aizawa was just making a mockery of the situation. The gravity manipulator knew what her teacher was truly saying, though. Izuku's pride and wit was always first and foremost. The boy would power through no matter what odds were stacked against him. The dreary man walked over to the bed, looked at his pupil with sad but still unnerving eyes, and simply nodded before backing away to look at his other student and then the doctor before asking, "When do you think he'll wake up?"

The solemn doctor shook his head and affirmed, "We did analyze his concussion status and while he _does_ have one it isn't anything _too_ serious. I would estimate anytime tonight or tomorrow."

Ochaco swallowed a lump in her throat as Toshinori walked in along with Katsuki Bakugo who looked infuriated before shouting, "BULLSHIT!"

"Young Bakugo!"

" _BULLSHIT! THIS DAMN NERD!"_ Katsuki yelled in anger.

Ochaco's feelings toward the fiery teen were less than okay but the anger he showed really told her something; this boy who truly had a hatred for his childhood friend once upon a time was starting to open up. While many U.A. staff and much of Class 1-A saw the fight as irresponsible and unnecessary, she thought it did more good than harm. A lot of pent-up aggression between the two was able to be released that night and it seemed to sort many things out. Seeing the reaction of Katsuki definitely solidified that mentality.

"FIX HIM!" Katsuki yelled toward the doctor, getting in his face before repeating the same two words but louder, " _FIIIX HIIM!"_

"BAKUGO!"

"Get your _damn_ hands off me, All Might…!" The teen ejected as he threw his shoulder looking at his rival and friend. "How the hell am I gonna beat his shit in now?!"

"Sir, please quiet down or we'll have to escort you out of the room…" The doctor warned to the feisty kid.

"Hmph…" Katsuki replied as he backed away and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and shaking his head muttering to himself.

Ochaco took a deep breath as she finally decided to go up to her sleeping beauty. She decided to strengthen herself for Izuku's sake, taking what Aizawa said to heart. She sat on the edge of his bed and laid her hand softly onto his. Before she knew it, however, more tears escaped her face as she quietly sobbed while staring at the freckled face of her love.

 _I could've done something… I don't…_

She wiped her tears as more came streaming down, thinking of what she had said earlier this week during the many nights they had slept together in the same bed.

" _If all we can do is show how much we love each other at night then… I'm fine with that. If nobody ever knows we're together that's okay, too. I just… want_ you _, Deku."_

Ochaco felt like that single feeling overrode any goal or other feeling she had prior to her realization of it. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Izuku, with _her_ Deku.

"Um… I don't know who I should go to about this… but…" She hesitated. While she wanted nothing more than for Izuku to be hers, the thought of being a Hero still lingered in the back of her mind. She didn't just want to give up on her dream of moving her parents out of their house but she also couldn't stand to do that while Izuku stood on the sidelines; and she _certainly_ didn't want him worrying about _her._

Reluctantly, she finally caved in, "I want to drop out of U.A…."

"Young Uraraka! Why…?" Toshinori questioned with vigor yet confusion.

"Because if… If Deku can't be there with me then I don't want to chase this goal anymore. I want to be there for him and if I'm a Hero then… then I feel like I won't succeed in doing so", Ochaco replied with a tremble in her voice.

"Midoriya will still study at U.A., Uraraka", Aizawa confirmed with an agreeing nod from Toshinori.

"H-Huh?! Why? He's paralyzed! _No_!" Ochaco screeched as her voice cracked while trying to control her emotions but to her chagrin she continued letting them fly, "NO! I don't want Deku getting hurt _ANY MORE!_ Ever since coming here he's been damaged and injured and… _I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"_

The young Hero then started crying as she put her hands over her face and leaned over, gently placing herself over Izuku's stomach as she continued to sob. The males in the room watched as the girl continued sobbing, unable to find words to say until finally she found a way to say more in between sobs, "He wouldn't be able to, All Might! Mr. Aizawa! He's p-p…" She tried to say it but the words wouldn't come.

"He can't drop out, Round Face…" Katsuki pitched in irritably.

"Bakugo!" Toshinori exclaimed as Ochaco looked back at the two and then Aizawa.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Toshinori glanced at Aizawa and he put his hands in his pockets and nodded before asking, "Hey Doc, can we leave these three alone for a minute or should they go somewhere else?"

"W-Well I mean, there needs to be a doctor or nurse present so long as…" The doctor started until receiving a genuine and pleading look from Toshinori. "Ohh, okay, I can't refuse the number one Hero! Just for a moment, though! I'll be back in shortly!"

"Thank you, doctor", Toshinori conveyed a thanks as the doctor and Aizawa walked out and shut the door.

"You mean to tell me _she_ doesn't know either?!" Katsuki barked.

"Know… what…?" Ochaco inquired, wiping away yet another tear before sitting up from off of Izuku's stomach but staying seated on the bed.

" _Nobody_ was supposed to know…"

" _Know what?!_ " Ochaco squeaked, emotion filling her voice as a tinge of anger came off at the end.

"Young Midoriya's power… his Quirk. It isn't his own…"

With that statement, Toshinori went on to explain everything that had happened within the past fourteen months. How he took Izuku under his wing and trained him to receive the power he possessed, 'One for All'. The brunette continuously looked Izuku over every few moments, not unbelieving of the explanation but just having a sense of worry overcoming her. This boy she had completely fallen for was supposed to take the spot of number one Hero, to become the most important Hero of all, and she almost couldn't withstand the ache and pain in her heart as she heard that statement. There was a whole layer of feelings that had not even been peeled, even been _seen._ And, like peeling a layer from an onion, it overwhelmed the girl and made her want to cry… again…

"Deku…" Ochaco whispered, looking over her boyfriend once again before placing her hand once more onto his. "How many know? Just us?"

"And In- er… Miss Midoriya", Toshinori stated.

Ochaco nodded and looked at both Katsuki and the former number one Hero in the eye before sighing and saying, "All right, then… I'll keep that in mind… But how will he obtain that spot…? He's… paralyzed…"

"The doctors are going to see what they can do. In the meantime we'll just have to be patient with the entire thing", Toshinori declared before crossing his arms and asking Ochaco, "Sir Nighteye gave me the go-ahead so…; if you wanna quit your internship… It won't affect your grade."

"I would like to… it wouldn't feel right working for him knowing Deku is here…" Ochaco stated.

"I understand. Then I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yes'sir."

Toshinori then opened the door and walked out, leaving three students in the room, two of them eyeing each other.

"You saw it happen, huh?" Katsuki piped in.

"Y-Yeah…"

" _Hmph_ … do you blame yourself? You think you could've prevented all of this from happening?"

Ochaco blinked a few times before feeling her heart sink as she uttered, "Mhm…" and nodded begrudgingly.

"Then that means you probably couldn't have done anything except sacrifice yourself", Katsuki said as he rose from the wall and walked out the door without another word.

Ochaco hung on those words. The blonde wasn't chastising her decision to not do anything, he was simply stating what happened and what _could_ have happened. While she knew the boy most likely couldn't care less about her she _also_ knew he wouldn't _want_ anything to happen to her. She muttered to herself, "Thank you", before rising from Izuku's bed.

She looked back at the nappy green-haired teen with heartfelt eyes, wishing him the best wishes before saying, "I love you, Deku…" and walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes –** Okay wow.

Almost 7,500 words (almost 8,700 after this and the other A/N dear Lord…) later here we are. I hope you enjoyed this emotional chapter. I also hope you are anticipating more fluff and touching moments because I hope to deliver. Don't hang your heads! This was meant to be a dreary type of chapter, obviously, but there's absolutely no way Izuku can stay the way he is!

Or… Will he…?

You'll just have to wait and find out :) I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for _too_ long **but now I'm going on my brief hiatus** to try and sort some things out and really get ahead in this fanfic. Keep an eye on my profile every few days to see if I've updated when the next chapter will be coming!

Thanks so much for reading, guys and gals! If you celebrate Thanksgiving I hope you get as stuffed as the turkey and enjoy your family's company. Give _your_ Ochaco or Izuku a kiss for me and I hope all of you have a good day, evening, night, or morning. Until **undoubtedly** next time! Take care!


End file.
